Fall For You?
by Ginja-Ninja2897
Summary: Ginny has decided to live life in a different perspective because of her near death experience. Does that include a new love interest? T just cause I wanted to be careful.please review!
1. Chapter 1: Hoggywarts Again!

Chapter One: Hoggywarts Again!

This is my first fanfic so please review and don't be afraid to make any comments on it!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of this : ( *tear*

I'm the youngest of seven and the only girl so my family is a wee bit crazy. Alright so maybe a lot more than a wee bit crazy. Being the youngest of seven most people decide to forget my name and just call me "Weaslette". Yeah, it's pretty frickin' annoying. I mean seriously people? Come on could you please call me by my name! Anyways my name is Ginny Weasley and this is my view on my second year at Hogwarts.

So last year I had started the grand school of Hogwarts with high expectations. Sadly it was not all I had wanted because the lovely man (hence the sarcasm.) Lucius Malfoy had decided that he would slip dear Voldiekins school diary into my cauldron with my school books and almost kill me. Yep it was great. I was being controlled by a 16 year old memory of Tom Riddle that was causing me to write things on the walls in blood and summon the Slytherin monster. Oh yeah defiantly the hi-light of my life. After actually going down into the Chamber of Secrets and almost dying but being saved by the one and only Harry Potter (sigh) I decided to look at life a little bit differently.

September 1: Hogwarts Here I come!

Fred, George, Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I all ran through the barrier and on to platfor good 15 minutes before the train left for school. Fred and George were greeted by their friends Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan and headed further off down the platform to discuss their summer holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione carried their trunks to the train and loaded them on. That left Percy and me. Or so I thought. Nope, I turned around and he and his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater were snogging against a nearby wall. I just rolled my eyes and made my way towards the train to find Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevey. I jumped on the train and was making my way to the front when I ran into Colin. Literally ran into. We smacked heads and both fell backwards moaning in pain.

"Dang Ginny, you have a hard head!"

"Sorry Colin!" I said as he grabbed for my hand and pulled me to my feet. He pulled me into a hug and then lead me to the compartment that he, Luna, and a few other second years were in. I took a seat next to Colin, excited about what this year held in store."Good holiday Colin?"

"Yeah, it was great. We got to go to the coast for a week. It was loads of fun. How was yours?"

"Mine was great. My whole family got to go see my oldest brother Bill in Egypt."

"That's awesome! How was it?"

" It was cool. Fred and George tried to lock Percy in a pyramid but Mum caught them." At this Colin let out a laugh. It was good to hear him laugh.

"Ha wish i could have seen that!"

"Yeah it was great." We all talked amongst ourselves about our holidays when all of a sudden it started to get cold in our compartment and the train began to slow until it came to a stop. The lights flickered and then went out completely. You could hear screams from the people in other compartments. As soon as the lights had gone off I had felt someone slip their hand into mine and squeeze it comfortingly. Suddenly the compartment door opened.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short and a cliffhanger! There is more to come! I promise! With Love, Ginja-Ninja2897


	2. Chapter 2: Freak Show!

Chapter 2: Freak Show!

Disclaimer: This lady named J.K. Rowling beat me to it :/

It felt like I would never be happy again. My worst nightmares had crawled to the front of my mind and were there, as bright as day. Someone pulled out their wand and shouted "Lumos!" and everything went back to the way it was before the train stopped. It was Natalie London, my best friend and roommate. Except not everything was back to normal, Malfoy , Crabbe, and Goyle had somehow made their way into our compartment and were sprawled out on the floor, sweaty and pale. And that's hard for Draco Malfoy to be paler than he already is.

"What do you think you're in here?" Colin asked standing up letting go of my hand.

"We…we got lost! We thought that this was our compartment Creevey." retorted Malfoy with a glare in our direction. He noticed that we were holding hands and gave me a hurt look like I had punched him in the gut(which I was thinking about).

"Sure big bad Malfoy wasn't scared of the dementor?" Colin smirked.

"n...n...no."

"Whatever. Get lost Malfoy." And Colin sat back down and slipped his hand into mine again. It sent shivers through my body. I didn't know Colin thought about me that way. Malfoy stood up, brushed himself off, turned and glared at Colin one last time and walked through the door with his two cronies following closely. I was brought out of my thoughts by Natalie's voice.

"Everyone ok?" we all nodded but none of us said anything. I looked up at Natalie to see her looking at me with a puzzled facial expression.

"You ok Natalie?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hey Ginny can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." I said as Colin let go of my hand and I walked to the door. We stepped into the hallway and headed towards the open car where they had tables. She led me over to a table in the corner and sat down. I took the seat across from her wondering what this was about.

"What's up with you and Colin, Ginny?"

I blushed slightly "I'm not really sure Nat. All I know is that he took my hand when it went dark and didn't let go of it until I came out here with you."

"Well he wrote me a lot over the summer asking me about you and advice on how to ask you out."

"What?"

"Yeah Gin. He's liked you since the end of last year but didn't think he had a chance because you were still obsessed with Harry then."

"I never knew he thought of me like that...but I'm not sure I want anything more than a friendship."

"I'm just warning you so that you won't be completely unprepared when he asks you."

"Thanks Nat." we stood, hugged, and headed back towards our compartment to change into our robes. I had decide that I didn't need to worry Natalie with Draco.. I mean Malfoy yet. I'm sure it was nothing. I mean he cant like me, can he? His Father had tried to kill me last year just to being back You-Know-Who. And a Malfoy like a Weasley? Unheard of. Oh well I'll think about it later. Entering the compartment I sat back down next to Colin and acted like nothing had happened. We all changed into our robes and had just sat back down when the train pulled into Hogsmede Station. We were home.

A/N: Thanks all for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! If you have any story suggestions for this one or if you want me to write another just let me know! Love to all! Ginja-Ninja2897


	3. Chapter 3: Prisoner

Chapter 3: Prisoner

A/N: Thanks everyone who has been reading! I'm sorry that they aren't very long yet but I'm working on it! Love to all!

Disclaimer: When pigs fly…

Natalie and I were the first to run out of our compartment when the train had come to a complete stop. Unlike last year, we would be riding up to the school in the carriages, not across the Black Lake. Colin, Natalie, Demelza Robbins, and I all clambered into the next available carriage, excited about the start of term feast. I hadn't seen Demelza since the end of last school term so when I first caught sight of her long, dirty blonde hair in the crowd I tackled her with a signature Ginny Weasley bear hug. Colin and Natalie had caught up with us and we had made our way towards the carriages. The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the school and we jumped out and ran up the front steps. We followed the crowd of students into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Some brilliant person had decided to put the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables right next to each other. The four of us sat down toward the middle of the table. I looked up and facing me at the Slytherin table was none other than the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. I threw him a glare and turned to listen to what Colin was saying.

" My brother Dennis is coming to Hogwarts this year! I hope he gets into Gryffindor!"

" I bet he will Colin, if he's anything like you he defiantly will" Said Demelza

" Thanks Demi, yeah he is like a younger version of me. We look almost identical. "

"Great that's going to make it hard to tell you apart!"

" Nah, 'cause he won't be hanging out with theses cool people ( he pointed to us) he will have his own little friends."

"Thanks Colin!" Natalie, Demelza, and I replied. Just then Hagrid and all of the first years were making their way into the Great Hall. You could easily tell which one was Dennis. He was wrapped in Hagrid's huge over coat and was soaking wet.

He turned toward where we were sitting, "I fell in!" he mouthed to Colin, who just smiled and laughed. We all laughed at that. It was great to be back to Hogwarts. McGonagall silenced the Hall and pulled out the parchment with the list of first years on it. The Sorting Hat burst into song about how we should all be friends with another. It ended and the hall burst into applause.

"Ackerman, Cole!" McGonagall called. This pale, blonde boy walked up the front. He looked just like Malfoy.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat boomed. The Slytherin table clapped wildly as Cole went and sat down. McGonagall called out a few more names before she got to Dennis'.

"Creevey, Dennis" Dennis was so excited that he tripped over Hagrid's coat. He took off the coat and handed it to Hagrid before running up to the stool. He slammed the hat on his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" we all stood up and cheered as Dennis made his way to our table. He took the empty seat on the other side of me so that I was surrounded by Creeveys. McGonagall ended with "Vane, Dominique" (HUFFLEPUFF) and picked up the stool and headed to her seat. Dumbledore stood and started his speech.

"I would like to inform all of the first years that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits and that magic is prohibited in the corridors. Also, because of the recent escape from Azkaban, Hogwarts will play host to the dementors until Sirius Black has been caught. On a much happier note i would like to inform you of the new staffing changes. First of all the previous Care for Magical animals has retired to spend time with his remaining limbs. His position has been filled by none other than our own, Rubius Hagrid!" the hall burst into applause. "Also, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been filled by Professor R.J. Lupin!" The hall looked around until they spotted the man at the end of the table in patched up robes. They broke into applause. "And now, I think your dinner is served!"

The tables were filled with food and we dug in. If no one has informed you that Gryffindors can eat, well they can, and a lot. But somehow we all manage to stay quite skinny. We filled our plates and stomachs until we couldn't eat another bite. We learned our new password from the Head Boy and made our way to Gryffindor tower.

A/N: Well this one is kinda longer! I hope you like it! I'm not sure that I will be able to update on Sundays but I shall try. Love to all of you awesome people, Ginja-Ninja2897


	4. Chapter 4: NO MORE OPERA!

Chapter 4: NO MORE OPERA!

Yay! 2 chapters in 1 day! *Does the boogie in a public place*

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you would know my name and I wouldn't be writing fanfic.

The four of us made our way up the stairs on the long hike to Gryffindor tower. The stairs shifted a few times so we had to take the back way to get to the common room. By the time we got there it seemed that everyone else had shouted the password at the Fat Lady before she started singing. We were not quite as lucky. She saw us and there was no backing out of her 2 hour long opera today.

"Phoenix feathers!" Natalie shouted at the picture, but it was no use. We were stuck outside our common room and cozy, fluffy beds for 2 hours. I would suggest that you never try sitting on a cold stone floor for more than 10 minutes at a time because it results in a serious butt ache. I think she would have continued for longer than 2 hours, except for the fact that Oliver Wood came to our rescue.

"Ollie!" I shouted as I attacked the burly seventeen year old with a signature Ginny hug.

"Ahh!" He shouted playfully as he hugged me back. Oliver had always been a friend of the family's and would spend weeks with us over summer holiday. "What's up with my favorite ginger kid?"

"Don't let Fred or George hear you say that!" I said as we walked into the almost deserted common room. "How did you know to come and rescue us?"

"Well I actually was on my way for a midnight stroll."

"Oops. Sorry Oliver didn't mean to keep you from that."

"Nah its fine Gin. I'm glad I could come rescue some poor second year."

"We are not just poor second years!" I replied as I punched him gently in the arm.

"Kidding! Kidding!"

"Sure what ever," I turned to my friends "I don't know about you but I think I'm going to get some sleep and try to rest my buttocks before tomorrow of sitting in class all day.

"Same here," replied Colin as he made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory after Oliver.

" Night Colin!"

"See all of you tomorrow!"

Natalie, Demelza, and I made our way to our room. We discovered that Katrina Bell and Lauren Smith were still awake. Katrina is Katie Bell's younger sister and Lauren is Zacharias Smith's twin. We aren't sure how she ended up in Gryffindor while he ended up in Hufflepuff.

"Ginny!" squealed someone and I was over taken by a girl with long bleach blonde hair.

"Hey Lauren!" I hugged the tall girl.

"You guys have no clue how much I have missed all of you! Yeah Zach can be ok sometimes, but he doesn't compare to all of you."

"Thanks Lauren. I don't know 'bout these crazy people but i missed you!" Demelza said as she hugged Lauren. After we got done hugging and had changed into our pajamas, we sat on our beds and talked. After we all shared our stories from our summer we started talking about this coming term.

"I think we should all make time to do truth or dare our in the grassy common." Said Katrina.

"Good idea. I loved how we started that last year." replied Natalie

" We can invite who ever we want so the games will be really interesting."

"Awesome. I have some great dares already!" I said, with a dangerous smile on my face.

"I'll make sure I always pick truth from you Gin." Said Demelza

"I'm not sure that's always a great idea Demi. You never know what goes on inside that head!" Said Lauren

"Hey now! I'm not that bad!"

"Sure Gin. We love you anyways." Said Natalie, with a large yawn. "I'm going to sleep. Night all."

"Same here." I replied, "Nighty, night, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Goodnight Ginny!" came the answer from all of the girls as we climbed under our red and gold sheets and turned out the lights.

A/N: Sorry it's shorter! Love to all! Ginja-Ninja2897


	5. Chapter 5: Of Bear Hugs and Nicknames

Chapter 5: Of Bear Hugs and Nicknames

A/N: Ok I managed to find time to add one today : )! AHHHH IM SOOO EXCITED ABOUT USA BEATING BRAZIL IN THE WORLD CUP! Sorry I'm just super duper happy.

Disclaimer: Finders keepers losers weepers doesn't Apply:/

Surprisingly I woke up at 6:45 on the first day of term and was fully rested. I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower before anyone else had a chance to steal it from me. After a nice, hot shower, I changed into my uniform and walked back into the dorm. Everyone else was already up and getting ready for breakfast.

"Hey guys!"

"Morning Gin." Replied Lauren.

"Ready to head down to breakfast?"

"Yep!" came a reply from all the girls. We gathered our things and headed down the stairs to the common room. Upon entering the common room we noticed Colin and his roommates, Will McCormick, Garrison Hotchkiss, Owen Freel, and Luke Raines. Will is a tall, tan, athletic guy that most of the girls in our year are in loves with. His chocolate brown eyes are warm and remind me of some of Honeyduke's best chocolate, his dark hair is always flat unless you see him right after he wakes up. Garrison isn't quite as tall as Will but is still taller than me. (I'm a a short person ok!) He like Will is very athletic, and is not bad looking either. But after last year's terrible relationship with the jerk, Nicole Davies( Roger's younger sister), he decided to just stay friends with girls. He has brown eyes that catch your attention and light brown hair. Owen is a kind guy that has been my best friend for years. His dark brown hair and blue eyes have caught the attention of many girls. Luke is a bit more stuck up than his friends but isn't a bad person once you get to know him. His sandy blonde hair is always in odd angles and he always had a smile on his face that makes you worry. All of them are jokesters but would never hurt anyone. Anyways! Before I knew what was happening, I took part in the world's largest bear hug from four, crazy second years.

"Ginny!" Will yelled as he hugged me.

"Hi guys! I didn't know I was loved so much."

"Of course you are!"

"Thanks guys. Now I would really love it if you all stopped suffocating me!"

"Whoops, sorry Ginny." Garrison said as he released me.

"It's alright guys I just do need to breathe."

"What! Is that like something important?" Luke asked with a fake look of surprise.

"Yes Luke it actually is. But I doubt your little brain could figure that out." He stuck his tongue out at me but made no reply.

"You guys just going to stand here all day or are we going to go to breakfast?" Owen piped up.

"O you haven't said anything to me except about breakfast. Still food driven I see?"

"What made you think I would change?"

"Nothing at all."

"Well if you two are done here we can be on our way." Colin said. He headed toward the portrait and we all followed. We arrived in the Great Hall and sat down towards the middle of the table and started to load our plates. You could defiantly tell we are Gryffindors because we ate every edible thing in front of us. After the last bits of food had disappeared from our plates, Professor McGonagall came buy and gave us our time tables.

"Oh joy, double potions with the Slytherins first." Luke said. We all groaned. We hated the Slytherins just like every other Gryffindor. Worst of all Titan McLean was a mini Draco Malfoy and caused just as much hell in our lives as Malfoy did in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's.

"What's after that?" Garrison asked through bits of apple danish that he had managed to find.

"Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws and DADA with the Gryffindors."

"Umm Luke you do know that we are the Gryffindors?" Will asked as his hand stopped midway to his mouth with a muffin that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Of course Will! I was just seeing who noticed."

"Okay because you had me worried there for a bit."

"Isn't that my job Willie?" Luke asked with a smirk across his face.

"I guess so _Lukie_." Will replied with a smirk to match.

"Well if you two love birds are done here can we please go to class and get this over with!" Owen asked

"Sure Owie!"

"You two and your nicknames." Owen muttered. We stood and headed out of the Great Hall to make our way to class.

"Oh guys I forgot to mention we are having a truth-or-dare game on Saturday on the grassy common area if you want to come!" Said Katrina suddenly, "And you can invite whoever you want. Just make sure you are there by three!"

"Fun. Fun." Colin said as we made our way to the dungeons where Professor Snape's potions class was held.

"We'll be there." Garrison said for the group as we took our seats. Demelza took the seat next to Owen, Lauren sat down next to Colin, Natalie sat down next to Luke, and Katrina took the seat next to Will. That meant that Garrison and I would have to take the only available desk, which was at the back of the room. We sat down and noticed that we still had ten minutes before Snape would start class.

"I haven't seen you in forever Ginny. How are you doing?"

"I've missed seeing you guys every day. I'm doing ok. I'm just confused about some stuff."

"You know you can come talk to me whenever if you need to."

"Thanks Garrison. You have no clue how much that means to me. Sometimes I just don't know if i can tell the girls some stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love them. But sometimes its just easier for me to talk to a guy, considering I've grown up with six of them."

"I'm here whenever you need too. Just come find me and I'll leave whoever to talk to you Gin."

"Thanks Garrison. I might just take you up on that sometime."

"That's what I'm here for." I gave him a smile and was about to say something when Snape strode into the dungeon. Class had started.

A/N: Let me know what you think! Garrison, Will, Luke, and Owen all represent people in my life. I love them all very much! With Love, Ginja-Ninja2897


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion?

Chapter 6: Confusion?

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading I hope you like it! And I'm super excited about Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2!

Disclaimer: it's all Jo's.

Potions sucked. Garrison was actually not bad at potions and we managed to get an E on it. Needless to say I was happy about that. Other than that the class sucked thanks to McLean and the rest of the Slytherins. Every time I got up to hand in a paper I was tripped by a Slytherin sticking their leg out in the isle. I'm a somewhat clumsy person so that just made it worse. Also, every time I raised my hand to answer something, there would be a chorus of raspberries from the left side of the room. They would also constantly pull my hair when it was flung around as I turned my the end of class I was so embarrassed that I ran out of the dungeons as so as the bell rang. My friends followed me as fast they could, but they lost track of me and headed into the Great Hall for lunch. I had taken a short cut and gotten out of the castle and made my way to the oak tree by the edge of the lake. I sat down and leaned my back against the trunk of the tree. I pulled my knees into my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and just sat there. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of the birds and the lake. I heard soft footsteps coming nearer and just ignored them.

"God Weasley, don't even have the decency to cry in private." Came the drawling tone that could only belong to one person.

"Piss off Malfoy." I hissed as I raised my head to look at him.

"Ooo feisty one are we now, and no thank I don't have to pee right now."

"Just go away. I've had to deal with enough stupidity and arrogance for one day."

"Hmm..No thanks I think I'll stay."

"Fine then." I said as I stood up and started to go. Just as I passed him, his hand reached out and caught my arm.

"Let go Mal.." I started but was cut off by the force of his lips on mine. I stood stunned for a few seconds with my eyes opened wide, but then I couldn't help closing them and kissing him back. "No. No" I said as I pulled away.

"Come on, you're not that bad of a kisser." He said as he started to lean in again.

"No Malfoy. This can't be happening. I hate you."

"No you don't," He said a smirk crossing his face "You like me, you're just afraid to admit it."

"No I don't. Stop it."

"Well fine I'll go first. My name is Draco Malfoy like you."

"Stop."

"But I do." He said as he pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I like you Ginny Weasley."

" I can't deal with this right now. I'm sorry Draco, I mean Malfoy, but I've got to go." And with this I turned and ran back up to the school. I headed into the Great Hall and singled out who I was looking for.

"Garrison can I talk to you?"

"Sure Gin." He turned back to our friends who had a puzzled look on their faces, "I'll see you guys at class." And with that we both turned and exited the Great Hall. "Where to?"

"Let's go down by the Lake."

"Lead the way." We reached the Lake and I was happy to see that Malfoy was nowhere near the oak tree. We sat down and I took a deep breath.

"Draco Malfoy just told me that he likes me and he…he…kissed me." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"I can't say I'm completely surprised by this but at the same time I am."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I tore my eyes from the ground and looked at him.

"I think everyone at one point has liked you Ginny, even me. But the fact that Malfoy, a muggle-born and blood-traitor hater likes you is a bit…odd."

"You liked me?"

"Yeah," now he stared at the ground. "Last year after Davies cheated on me, I realized just how much I really liked you."

"Wow.."

"But that's not the point." He said as he pulled his eyes up from the dirt. "The point is that Malfoy likes you and you need to do something about it."

"I don't know what to do Garrison, it just happened so fast."

"I know and I'm sorry that you are stuck in this position."

"No, it's ok. I'll figure some way through it."

"Ginny I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer truthfully, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Do you have any positive feelings toward Draco Malfoy?" I thought for a minute before i answered.

"Yeah...I guess. I mean, I've always found him attractive and smart, but his arrogance and the fact that he's in Slytherin just make it complicated."

"Ginny, I think we all want what's best for you, and that might mean some sacrifice on our side, but i think if you're ready you need to talk to him."

"Alright. Thanks for everything Garrison," I said as i pulled him into a hug. "I'll go talk to him later, but I think we should head to class."

He nodded, stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Oh and Garrison, could you not tell anyone what we just talked about?"

"I wasn't planning on it." And with this we made our way to Transfiguration.

A/N: Well there you are! I added a bit of a twist to it so I hope you like it! Lots of Love! Ginja-Ninja2897


	7. Chapter 7: Mean

Chapter 7: Mean

A/N: I would just like to make a shout out to The Notebook Maniac! Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like the story so far! And my summer has been awesome so far and I hope yours is too!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! Sorry, just getting the message through. Also, Taylor Swift owns_Mean_

Garrison and I stepped into the classroom before McGonagall had arrived, much to our surprise. I was about to take the empty seat next to Natalie when Will called me over.

"What was that?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I faked surprise.

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about Ginny."

"Alright, I'll tell you what it was about. Garrison told me that I could talk to him about anything and I really needed to talk to someone that wasn't a girl. Something had just happened and he helped me deal with it and gave me some advice."

"What just happened?" his voice filled with concern.

"Not now Will!" I hissed as McGonagall started class. He gave me a sad look and then turned to listen to what McGonagall was saying.

"I want you all to come grab a toad out of the cages and try to transfigure them into a bowl. Points are awarded on how nice the bowl looks." McGonagall's voice filled the quiet classroom. We all stood and made our way to the front of the room where the cages containing the toads were. I learned something that class period. Will McCormick is an insanely smart person. Within the first five minutes he had managed to transfigure the toad into a beautifully carved wooden bowl. It was a good twenty minutes into the lesson before I had managed to transfigure the toad, and the bowl was a simple wooden bowl with absolutely no fine carvings on it. The nice thing was I didn't get any homework from her class, unlike Luke, who had been too busy talking to Owen and Will, who were done with their work.

The bell rang; we collected our things and made our way to DADA. The nice thing about this class was that it was just the second year Gryffindors. We made our way into the classroom and took our seats. This time I sat next to Owen, which was nice because he is like my brother, and we get along very well. Plus, he is smart like Will. The class made to pull out their books, but we were stopped by Professor Lupin.

"We are going on an adventure to the staff room. You need you wands but that is all. Follow me." We grabbed our wands before rushing out of the room after the Professor. We got there and discovered that in the empty room there was a wardrobe, that moved. Professor Lupin explained to us about the boggart and about how to get rid of it. He then instructed us line up. We rushed into a line and Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe with the flick of his wand. Demelza was the first person in line so her greatest fear stumbled out of the wardrobe. It was a large bat-like creature that had the body of a naked human, with bat wings.

"Ridikklous!" Demelza shouted and the bat-like creature turned into a bald chicken. The class burst into laughter. We saw tap dancing spiders, drunk professors, and clown like banchees. It was a great class and we were all sad to see it end, but we were very excited that the next day was Saturday, and that meant Truth-or-Dare. On the way back to the Common room to hangout before dinner, Will stopped me.

"Ginny what happened?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet a moment before i lifted my eyes to look at the tall, handsome boy. "Malfoy told me he likes me and he-he-he kissed me." The look on Will's face was priceless.

"He what!" he asked starting to raise his voice.

"Will! Please keep it down!"

"I'll get him for this!"

"Will no!"I said as i held him back so that he couldn't go find Draco."Please, let me handle his! Please!"

Will stopped struggling and relaxed, "Alright Ginny, I'll let you take care of this." We collected our things that had been dropped to the floor during Will's outburst, and hurried to catch up with the others. After sitting in the common room for a bit, trying to get some homework done, we headed down to dinner. Upon entering the Great Hall I noticed Malfoy heading over to the Slytherin's table. He looked up when he saw us come into the room, flashed me a grin, and then turned to sit down next to Blaise Zambini. Will, Garrison, Natalie, Owen, and I sat down on one side of the table while Colin, Luke, Lauren, Demelza, and Katrina sat on the other side as we began to fill our plates with food. We finished dinner and were making our way back to the common room when we ran into Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Hey guys!" I said when we caught up with them.

"Hey Gin, guys." Hermione greeted as she nodded our head.

"Hey we are having a game of Truth-or-Dare tomorrow wanna come?" Lauren asked.

"Sorry, but we have a lot of homework. We may come but it will all depend."

"Okay, hope to see you there!" and off we passed them and continued to Gryffindor tower. We stayed up and talked to the guys for a bit before heading up to the common room at midnight. The next morning we met the guys in the common room and headed to breakfast. We ate and then meandered our way down to the grassy area near the lake.

"Alrighty, who is going first?" Colin asked.

"I WILL!" Luke shouted.

"Oookay.. Luke what did you have for breakfast?" Katrina asked.

"SUGARR!"

"Ah. well that makes since. Alright Luke ask away."

"Owen truth or dare?"

"Umm..Dare."

"Hehehe I dare you to run up to Pansy Parkinson and bow down in front of her and tall her you love her." Owen groaned but stood anyways, ran over to Parkinson, bowed down in front of her, and told her he loved her. The look on her face? Priceless.

"I hate you Luke."

"Love you too Owie!"

"Ok..Um...Katrina truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you ever have any dreams about Professor Snape that aren't nightmares?"

"Yes." she answered barely loud enough for all of us to hear. "Garrison, truth or dare?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, did you really just say that and not expect us to take the micky out of you?" Luke asked.

"Garrison, truth or dare?" She repeated not making eye contact with Luke.

"Dare."

"Ok I dare you to put makeup on and you have to leave it on for the rest of the day." He groaned but took the bag of makeup and mirror and put on makeup. He earned a few wolf-whistles from a few people in the group.

" Alright Ginny," he said as he turned to me. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Malfoy and tell him how much you hate him, start to walk away, and then kiss him."

"Kiss him?"

"No less than 10 seconds" He said with a smirk. I glared at him but made my way over to Malfoy anyways.

As I approached the group of Slytherin third years, I began to become nervous. "Hey Malfoy, can I speak with you?" he looked shocked but stood up anyways. " I just wanted you to know that I hate you."

"Thanks Weasley. Right back at you." I turned to walk away but quickly spun around, grabbed him by the wrist and slammed my lips against his. Something inside me exploded. I felt his shock at first but it soon melted away and he was kissing me back. Suddenly he pushed me away. "Filthy blood-traitor." He spat. I turned on my heal and walked back over to the group. Everyone was laughing trying to tell me how funny the looks on everyone's faces were. "Will, truth or dare?" I asked when they all finally managed to stop laughing.

"Dare."

"Alright,' I said as I pulled some clothes out of the bag Lauren had brought and threw them at him. "I dare you to put these on and go sing Mean to Professor Snape."

"Ginny Weasley, you are a cruel person."

"Love you to Will!" we all stood and followed him back into the school. He stepped into the boy's bathroom and came out afew minutes later with a pink skirt, blue blouse, and pink high heels on.

"Let's go get this over with." he said as he tried to walk to the staff room in the heels. He opened the door and saw Professors Vector, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin sitting in it.

"Mr. McCormick what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, but before she could get an answer Will had turned to Professor Snape and started singing.

"SOMEDAY I'LL BE LIVING IN A BIG OLD CITY AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN! SOME DAY I'LL BE BIG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN!" Will sang out as the rest of us tried to keep from laughing.

"Get out. Now." Snape said as he glared at us. We didn't need to be told twice, we bolted from the room and collapsed in the corridor because we were laughing so hard.

"I will never be able to look him in the face again." Will said as his face turned red. We just laughed more . "I'm going to go change if you don't mind."

"Nope we don't mind." I said. "And I think this game is over for today. We nodded and busted out laughing again.

A/N: Hope you like it! :) Love, Ginja-Ninja2897


	8. Chapter 8 Serious Conversations

Chapter 8: Serious Conversations

A/N: I'm soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! I went on a mission trip to Indiana and I haven't been able to get to a computer. It was amazing to see how much God worked while we were there! We were able to watch the World Cup though! I'm sad that US but I'm happy for Japan! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: not mine

While Will was changing in the bathroom, Garrison and I sat down on the cold stone floor to wait for him. The rest of the group had made their way to the common room to hang out.

"Ginny you know you have to talk to Malfoy right?"

"I know Garrison; I just don't know what to say."

"I think after all of that there is a lot you two need to talk about.."

"I guess you're right, I just don't know how to deal with this. It's like the world has gone all topsy turvy."

"That's what it feels like. And you know Im always right."

"Whatever." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Do you mind if I go find Malfoy right now?"

"Not at all, Will and I will meet you back in the common room later ok?"

"Sounds good! Thanks for everything Garrison." I said as he gave me an encouraging hug.

"No problem Gin." I stood up from the floor and headed toward the grassy common area where I had last saw Draco. I stepped outside and saw the tall pale boy standing under a tree next to Zambini. I took a deep breath and made my way towards him.

"Hey Malfoy!" I said as came to a stop next to him.

"What do you want Weaslette? Come to taint my pureness with another kiss?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" I said as I looked at Zambini.

"I suppose." He turned on his heal and led me away towards the lake. We took a seat under the Oak tree where he had kissed me. "What do you want."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"I thought so. Ginny, What the hell was that earlier?"

"Listen, I'm sorry. It was all part of a stupid truth or dare game. But what the hell Malfoy you kissed me back."

"Of course I kissed you back! I bloody well like you!"

"You know what. This was pointless." I said as I started to walk away. "We can just talk about this later. But for now, it never happened." I walked back up to the common room, not paying attention to where I was going, and ran smack into Will.

"Well, well, if it isn't the devil herself." He said as a grin rose across his face. "Where you been?"

"By the oak tree." And then added, "Talking to Malfoy."

"Ah ha. Now we get to the punch. Want to go talk?" I nodded and he lead us out of the common room, through the halls and out to some of the benches on the backside of the castle.

"I'm so confused. About everything."

"understandably so."

'You're not helping." I glared at him.

"Sorry, the smart ass gene just pops out every now and then." We sat there in the shade of the castle, far away from the eyes and ears of everyone else and I shared with him my thoughts and all that had happened in the past 24 hours.

A/N: I hope you like it! Love to all of my amazing readers! Ginja-Ninja2897


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare**

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry it has taken me this long to finally get back! I feel awful. Please forgive me? Well I won't bore you with my life so BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Disclamer: All belonging to the amazingly wonderful JK Rowling**

The next few weeks seemed to crawl by. Classes sucked for the most part, well DADA was good because Professor Lupin is one of the most kick ass teachers ever. Everywhere I turned Malfoy was there. I always feel like I'm kicking a puppy when I see him.

"Maybe I should just give in and go out with him."

"Are you kidding me Gin?" Will said as he turned to look at me. We were sitting in the dining hall eating lunch.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was thinking out loud."

"Well it's as good thing you were. You don't even like him! Or do you?"

"I have no clue. I feel so confused all the time. Every time I see him he gives me the look like I just kicked him in the nuts and slandered his honor."

"You can't be seriously thinking about this can you?"

"The thing is I think I am starting to fancy him."

"No, No, No, No, No. You can't . You know what, you need a bro night."

"Bro night? Now?"

"Yes now…well not right now but Friday. Friday is bro night."

"And what do you have planned for this bro night?"

"Let me talk to the guys and we will see." Will turned to Garrison, Luke, Owen, and Colin. "oy! Bro night Friday."

"Yeah!" Colin said through a mouth-full of food.

"What time and where?" Owen said, not even looking up from his book.

"Hmm…How about 8:30 in the kitchens?" Will asked.

"Isn't curfew 10?" I asked.

"Not on weekends" Will said as he ruffled my hair. I shot him a glare. "So it's settled then. Bro night, 8:30, the Kitchens." We all nodded and went back to shoveling food. Double potions with the Slytherins was right after lunch. We gathered our books and made our way down to the dungeon. Snape hadn't unlocked his door yet by the time we made it there so we stood outside the room.

"Why is it so freaking cold down here?" Lauren asked as her teeth chattered.

"Well we are in the dungeons and it is a lovely 40 degrees out right now."

"Hey, cut the sass Weasley."

"Five points from Gryffindor." We turned around in shock to see Professor Snape making his way down the hall. "For sass, Miss Weasley."

"Thanks Gin." Luke groaned as we shoved our way into the freezer we call Potions.

"Welcome to Hell." Garrison said as he dropped his books on the desk and sat down beside me. "The specials for the day include-Harassment, losing points, and bitterness."

"No kidding." I whispered back. The next two hours were hell. I dropped my book on the floor and it ripped apart, McLean poked me as he walked by and I jumped throwing ingredients in the air, and Snape took another 20 points from Gryffindor just for the heck of it. I was elated when the bell rang, dismissing us. I only have 2 more classes before the weekend and bro night. History of Magic would be as boring as always, but we had DADA tomorrow and I actually liked that class so hopefully it would be fun. We finished dinner quickly for some reason and rushed back up to the common room. Snape had assigned us a huge essay due Monday and none of us wanted to do it over the weekend. Besides, Quiddich was Saturday! Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw, so hopefully it wouldn't be that hard of a game, besides we have the best seeker in the whole school!

"This essay sucks" Complained Luke as he rolled around on the common room floor. Our group was sitting in the corner of the noisy room trying to accomplish a little work.

"And it's loud in here." Owen stated.

"Hey why don't we all go up to our dorm" Colin asked. "We can't go to the girls and it's too loud in here to do any work at all." We all shrugged. Picking up our things, we followed the boys up the stairs and into their dorm room. I flopped on the bed furthest from the door and just laid there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Will asked, looking down at me.

"Well let's see, I'm lying on this bed which I'll take 5 guesses it's yours." I said not moving a muscle.

"Well move over, you're going to have to share." Still refusing to move, Will picked me up and flopped me over so that he could sit down too.

"Now that we're in here I really don't feel like working at all." Lauren said as she put her essay back in her bag.

"Well what do you want to do?" Demelza asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Luke asked looking all excited.

"I don't see why not." Katrina said.

"It's settled then!"

"I'll go first!" Owen volunteered. He turned to me with a smile, "Ginny, truth or dare?'

"Dare" I said after a second.

"I dare you to sit on Colin's lap the entire game, and you can't get up unless he has to get up."

"The whole game?"

"The whole game." I rolled off of Will's bed and went and plopped myself on Colin's. "Not his bed Ginny, his lap."

"I know, I know." I muttered. I slid over and sat down in his lap. His arms laced themselves around my waist. "Alright, Will truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." He said as he leaned back on his hands.

"I dare you to lick Luke from bellybutton to chest."

"Ewe!" Lauren said. Will stood up from the bed, walked over to Luke and licked him from bellybutton to chest.

"Alrighty, now Katrina, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to be blindfolded, and the first person you touch you have to kiss for 10 seconds."

"What?!" she said looking disgusted.

"You heard me. Everyone stand up and start walking around until she is blindfolded, once she is line up and wait." We all stood up and did as he said, Katrina spun around for a few seconds and then outstretched her arms and started to feel around. She grabbed Garrison. After the 10 seconds were up she took off her blindfold and looked up.

"I knew it was you." She said to Garrison, before turning to sit down. "My turn is it? Colin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to kiss Ginny… well not just kiss Ginny, but make out with her."

"Here? In front of everyone?"

"Nope in the hall, of course in here! Oh and she has to end up laying down."

"Okay…" Colin lifted me off his lap. I turned to face him, he leaned in and his lips came crashing down on mine. I was kind of in shock at first and then I realized I was kissing him back. He deepened the kiss and I felt him push me over on the bed and soon enough he was sitting on top of me. My hands found their way to his hair and his were resting on the small of my back. Gasping for air we both sat up and looked at our friends. All of the guys made cat calls while the girls cheered. "Well then, whose next?" We played much later than we should have before calling it night. As soon as the door to our room closed, my friends cornered me.

"That was one hell of a kiss Gin." Lauren said.

"What was it like?!" Natalie asked.

"Well…it was amazing. He's a really really good kisser." They all squealed. I laughed as I made my way passed them and into the bathroom. What a night.

**A/N: TADA! I tried to make this one longer. If you read the previous chapters awhile ago, please go back and re-read them. I changed some things. Thanks for reading! Love to all, Ginja-Ninja2897 **


	10. Chapter 10: Forget it

**Chapter 10: Forget it**

**A/N: Thank you to all of you awesome readers, you make my day!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

Friday morning I awoke still thinking about the events of the previous night. Colin had kissed me, and I had kissed him back. I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. Even after my shower and brushing my teeth I still couldn't seem to get that kiss out of my head. Once everyone else had changed, we headed down the stairs to meet the boys.

"Morning all!" Will said as we stepped into the common room. "Ready for the last 2 classes before the weekend?"

"You bet!" Natalie said with a smirk. No one else said much as we left the common room and headed to the great hall for breakfast. Colin hung back and walked down with me.

"Listen Gin I'm sorry about last night…" he started.

"Why?" I asked shocked that he felt bad about it.

"I shouldn't have snogged you like that, it wasn't right."

"Colin, it was a dare. Besides it wasn't a one-sided kiss."

"I know," he said refusing to look up from the stone floor, "I thought that you were just doing it so I wouldn't feel so bad."

"Col,"

"I fancy you Ginny." He blurted out suddenly. His face turned red and I could feel the heat rising in mine.

"I know Col, but I just need time to think things out. Okay?" He nodded. We walked the rest of the way to breakfast in silence. After breakfast we headed to the most boring class of the day, History of Magic. Professor Bins had the most monotone voice in the whole world, and that mixed with breakfast was a sure dose of sleeping potion. Will and I sat next to each other passing notes the entire class.

_This sucks. _

_*Tell me about it. You ok? You seem really distracted.*_

_Colin told me he fancies me this morning._

_*I was wondering when he would do that*_

_You knew?!_

_*God Gin, how thick can you get? Everyone knows! That's why Katrina had him snogg you.* _

_You guys suck. _

_*They don't know about Malfoy though.*_

_I'm so freaking confused about everything. Bro night can't come soon enough._

What felt like years later, we all trudged out the classroom and to lunch.

"That was awful" Luke said as he dropped into the seat next to me.

"I hate that class so much." Lauren said.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that bad!" Natalie said, turning toward us.

"Alright Hermione jr." we all said.

"You guys suck." She said as she turned back to her book. The bell rang and we walked to Professor Lupin's class.

"Good morning everyone!" He said as we took our books, wands, parchment, and quills out of our bags.

"Good morning Professor Lupin."

"Now I'm sure all of you are ready for class to be over and it to be the weekend already, but you have an hour and a half, so bear with me." We all nodded. He was the only teacher that seemed to connect well with us. And he didn't pick favorites, but there were people he didn't like. Draco Malfoy for instance. "In order to be done today, you need to read chapter 3 in the books and write a list of spells you would like to learn that are mentioned in the chapter. After that, you may leave." We sat in shock. We couldn't believe that he was going to let us out of class early if we finished the assignment! After the shock wore off, we flipped open our books and began to read. Soon enough a majority of us had finished and were on the way back to the common room. Natalie was the only one who didn't leave class with the rest of us.

"She's such an over achiever." Luke complained.

"She just wants to be like Hermione. Leave her alone." Lauren said defensively.

"Whatever." Luke mumbled. Owen just rolled his eyes at them. He told the Fat Lady the password, and we entered the Gryffindor tower. Because we were released early, the only people in the tower were 7th years who didn't have a Friday afternoon class. Lauren, Demelza, Katrina, and I headed up the stairs to our dorm.

"I'm so glad we can get out of theses uniforms." Katrina said as she pulled of her sweater. "Not that I don't love them, I'm just ready for some muggle clothes."

"I know what you mean." Lauren said as she unbuttoned her shirt and slid her skirt off. Once we had all changed we pulled out our Potions essay and finished those before we went down to dinner. Natalie came in about 30 minutes after we did.

"Sorry I'm late, I just wanted to make sure I covered everything."

"It's fine Nat. We decided to use this time to finish our Potions essay." Demelza said as she rolled up her scroll and placed it neatly inside her bag.

"I already finished mine." Natalie changed out of her uniform and into muggle clothes.

"So what do you guys want to do before dinner?" I asked. The other four looked at each other and then back at me.

"Tell us about Colin." They said in unison.

"Woah…What about him? You guys know him."

"That's not what we are talking about and you know it Ginny." Katrina said.

"Oh you mean about the kiss yesterday? Well it was a dare."

"We all know he likes you Gin. So stop beating around the bush."

"Yeah, and he held back to talk to you on the way to breakfast. What was that all about?" Demelza asked.

"Well…um…he apologized for last night…"

"And?"

"Well…he told me he fancies me…" Squeals erupted from the four girls.

"AHHH! I'm so glad you guys are together!" Lauren squealed.

"We're not." They stopped and turned to me.

"YOU'RE NOT?!"

"No we're not. I told him I needed to think about some things and that I couldn't give him an answer right now."

"Bloody Hell Ginny. What could you need to think about?! He just asked you out!"

"Unless there is some other guy…" Natalie said as she gave me a puzzled look. I didn't respond for a few seconds.

"There is." Katrina said.

"I knew it." Demelza said. "Who is it Gin?"

"No one." I said as I grabbed my jumper and left the room. I was no longer in the mood for their interrogations. I left the common room, slamming the portrait closed behind me. I was mad. Mad that they hadn't respected my personal life and that they didn't seem to care for me at all. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and smacked into something tall and hard. I looked up.

"Watch where you're going Weasley."

"Malfoy…" I said. We both just stood there awkwardly for a few minutes…

"Can I talk to you?" we both asked at the same time. A giggle sneaked its way out and I could see a small smile making its way across his pale face.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked again. I nodded and he turned, leading me down a side hallway and into an empty class room. After the door snapped shut he turned to me. "Listen, Ginny…um…I'm sorry that I told you I fancied you and I was just wondering if you could forget the whole thing." He was standing maybe a foot from me. I could see his abs outlined in his muggle t-shirt. He smelt good too. Before I knew what I was doing, I placed my hands on the side of his face and my lips to his. I could feel him tense up a little and then it all melted away as he began to kiss me back. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as he deepened the kiss. After a few moments we both pulled back.

"What if I don't want to forget the whole thing?" I said with a grin. For the first time ever, I saw Draco Malfoy actually smile. A true smile. He just stood there looking at me.

"Um…well I um need to up go…" He nodded and I raced out of the class room.

**A/N: Man I'm on a roll! Anyways. I hope all of you lovelies like this. Please remember to review and tell me what you think! Lots of love, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	11. Chapter 11: Bro Night

**Chapter 11: Bro Night **

**A/N: So you guys are awesome **

**Disclaimer: Blah**

I walked the whole way from the class room to the Great Hall with my head in the clouds. I had just willingly snogged Draco Malfoy in an unused classroom. I sure hope Fred and George weren't looking at the Marauder's Map… I plopped myself down in the seat in between Will and Owen and sighed.

"What was the sigh for?" Will asked as he began taking food off of the platters in front of him and piled it on his plate.

"Nothing." I said as I tried to snap out of this funk. He turned and looked at me.

"You know it's never…OH MY GODRICK GRYFFINDOR."

"What?"

He leaned over, "You've been snogging someone haven't you?" he whispered.

"Shh!" I said looking shocked. "How did you figure it out?"

"You didn't come down to dinner with us and then you show up with a huge grin on your face and looking like you're lost in the clouds. It was just a guess. And a good one at that."

"Well don't you dare tell anyone."

"What are you going to do if I tell?"

"I know where you sleep William Kent McCormick."

"Woah now, no need for full name."

"We will see about that." Thankfully no one else in our group seemed to notice what we were talking about. I picked at my food, not eating much. All of a sudden, I had the feeling that someone was looking at me. I lifted my eyes only to have my gaze met by Colin. He gave me a puzzled look and I just smiled back at him. After dinner was over, we all walked back to the tower together. The boys headed up to their room so we decided to head up to ours. As I flopped down onto my bed, I realized that I hadn't told the girls that I was busy tonight. "Hey guys, I'm not going to be able to hang out tonight."

"Why not?" Natalie asked.

"I made plans. Sorry."

" 'Made plans?' With who?" Lauren asked. I couldn't tell them about Bro night because then they would want to come and then it wouldn't be Bro Night.

"Colin. We are going to study transfiguration."

"Yeah right, you and Colin study transfiguration on a Friday night." Katrina said looking at me suspiciously.

"Honest."

"Whatever. Have fun." Natalie said as she walked into the bathroom. I looked at the clock on the wall, stood up, and walked out of the room. Colin was the only one in the common room when I got there. I walked over to him and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Col." We sat there in silence for a few moments. The awkwardness of the moment was unbearable. Thankfully the other four came down the stairs ready to head to the kitchen.

"Ready?" Will asked. We nodded and followed him out of the common room. Surprisingly, being the sister of Fred and George, they had never showed me how to get into the kitchens before. We walked down a few corridors until we came to a giant painting of fruit. Garrison walked up and tickled the pear. To my shock, it giggled and the portrait swung open revealing the kitchens. We walked into the coolest kitchen I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Damn." I whispered.

"What never been to the Hogwarts kitchens before?" Said Owen as he walked past me and sat down on one of the many stools.

"Never."

"Well you're in for a treat." Suddenly house elves appeared out of nowhere and started asking us what we wanted to eat and drink.

"We'll take 6 Butterbeers and whatever else they want." Will said to one of the elves.

"I could really use some cheesecake right now." I said. An elf placed a slice the size of half of a cake in front of me. "Thank you!" he bowed and back away. Everyone else ordered their food and we sat in the kitchen drinking butterbeer and stuffing out faces.

"So the four of you already know the rules of Bro Night but Ginny you don't. So here they are: This is an absolutely no judgment zone so eat whatever the hell you want to and when we talk we won't judge you for your answers. Secondly, nothing and I mean NOTHING leaves this room. And lastly, have fun."

"Well those shouldn't be too hard to follow." I said as I raised a piece of cheesecake to my mouth. "So how do we start?"

"Basically we just ask questions, tell stupid jokes and laugh." Garrison said.

"So to start us off," Will said as he turned toward me, "Ginny who were you snogging earlier?" I felt the heat rush to my face. I looked up and caught Colin's eye, regretting it.

"Draco Malfoy." I mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Luke said. I took in a deep breath.

"Draco Malfoy." I heard four forks clatter on the counter. I looked up to see Will the only one still holding his.

"What the what?!" Luke said looking absolutely confused.

"I was snogging Draco Malfoy in an unused classroom earlier today."

"Why the hell would you do that!?"

"Hey I thought this was a NO JUDGEMENT zone?" Suddenly I was becoming angry.

"It is a no judgment zone Gin, we are all just a little confused." Owen said.

"Well me too." I said curtly. Colin still refused to meet my gaze. I knew I had hurt him. Sitting here with all of them I realized how stupid I had been earlier today. There was just something about the Slytherin that made me lose sense of right and wrong. After a few moments, everyone seemed to regain their composure. Soon enough we were all laughing and joking like we normally do. I managed to move to the other side of the room and was seated on a stool next to Colin. "I'm sorry Col."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he snapped. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have told you and just hoped that it would blow over."

"I'm such an ass." I said as I put my head down on the table. I felt Colin's arm slip around my waist.

"We all are, so I guess its ok." He whispered in my ear. I turned and hugged him. Tears began to stream down my face as Colin just sat there and stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry Colin, I'm so sorry."

"Shhh, it will be okay. I promise." Everyone else in the room just seemed to melt away as I sat there crying into Colin's t-shirt.

**A/N: Alright my lovelies, this chapter for some reason was really hard to write. I guess I just put myself in Ginny's place. By the end of it I was crying. Anywho PAWEEESSSEE PAWEESSSEE PAWEEEESSEEE REVIEW! Love to all, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	12. Chapter 12: Flying Books

**Chapter 12: Flying Books**

**A/N: You guys are wonderful. That is all.**

**Disclaimer: bitches and hoes it all be Jo's.**

I don't know how long I cried into Colin's shoulder before Will came over and checked on me.

"You ok Gin?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"Yeah," I said still trying to choke back tears. "I'm still going to kick your ass Will McCormick."

"Woah now! Why?"

"Because I told you not to tell anyone!" I said turning around to look at him.

"Now technically I didn't tell anyone, you did."

"You made me and you know it."

"Fine. You win. This round." I felt a smile crawl across my face. No matter what, I was incapable of staying angry at any of my friends.

"You are impossible."

"Wait…How am I impossible? You're the impossible one!"

"Never."

"You two are SO weird." Owen said from the other side of the room.

"Thanks Owie!" Will and I both yelled at the same time.

"Not the bloody nicknames again!" Owen said as he put his head in his hands. We all laughed.

"Aww you know you love us!" Will said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He muttered.

"What am I going to do?" I said, suddenly realizing that we hadn't accomplished anything except me crying on Colin's shoulder. Everyone got really really quiet.

"Um….Well Ginny, how do you really feel about Malfoy?" Garrison asked. After sitting there pondering it for a few seconds, I realized that I had known the answer all along.

"I fancy him." They all just sat there in shock, even Will, who wasn't shocked about the fact that I had snogged him earlier. "I just don't think Fred, George, and Ron are going to be to excited about this."

"Well then, I suggest you talk to Malfoy, figure out what you need to there and then sit down and try to have a nice, quiet chat with Ron."

"What about Fred and George?"

"Ron is your biggest worry right now."

"True. Well I'm gonna go and let you guys hang out. Thanks guys." I went and hugged all of them.

"Thanks for everything Will." I whispered in his ear when I got to him. He just nodded and smiled. When I hugged Colin, I didn't feel like letting go.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry too." I let go of him and exited the kitchen. I managed to walk back to the common room without running into anyone. As soon as I crawled through the portrait, I was smacked with a flying book.

"Shit, Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked, running over to me.

"I think I'll be okay in a little while." My nose hurt and I felt warmth flowing down my face.

"Jeeze Hermione! Why did you hit her with the book?" Ron said as he came over and looked at me.

"You know perfectly well that book was meant for you Ronald." Hermione said curtly.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" I asked, covering my nose with my hand.

"Ronald has lost his rat."

"I haven't lost him! Your cat, if that's what you can call it, ate him!"

"Crookshanks did not eat him!"

"Liar." Ron mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, her voice rising.

"You know as much as I would love to lay here and listen to the two of you argue, I am bleeding kinda profusely from my nose."

"Whoops, sorry Gin. Come on, I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey." She helped me up and led me back out of the portrait.

"I'm really sorry about the book Ginny."

"Don't worry about it. I've been hit with worse flying things than a book." Hermione giggled. Madame Pomfrey was able to fix me up in no time. Hermione was going to walk back with me to the common room when she realized that she needed to run to the library to pick up a book she had forgotten. I was walking back up to the common room when I realized that I just wasn't ready to go back up and face the girls. I took a left turn and made my way down the corridor. I walked around for awhile, not seeing anyone. I turned a corner and smacked into something hard, for the second time that day.

"Damn it." I said holding my nose again.

"Weasley you really need to break the habit of running into me. It isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

"Sorry about that." I said looking up into a pair of grey eyes. The pain in my nose had subsided.

"Well." Draco said impatiently.

"I said I was sorry, what else do you want."

"It seems to me that after you run smack into me, you have something else to say other than 'sorry'."

"Actually I kind of would like to talk to you."

"You're talking to me now."

"No need to be a smart ass Malfoy."

"I enjoy it."

"Whatever."I took a deep breath and continued. "You know how you asked me earlier to forget everything that you told me down at the lake?"

"Yes." He said, sounding bored."

"And how I told you that I didn't want to?"

"Get to the point."

"I fancy you Draco Malfoy."

"I knew you would say that sooner or later." He said not looking the least bit surprised.

"Well?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well what Weasley? We both admitted to fancying each other, what else do you want."

"To stop acting like such a prat and act on what I just said." I said starting to get annoyed with him.

"Fine." He sighed like he was having to do something he hated. "Weasley will you be my girlfriend?"

"Don't call me 'Weasley'."

"Alright, alright. Ginny Weasley will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I squealed as I hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged me back. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me.

"You know we can't tell anyone right?" he said after a few minutes.

"I know…am I allowed to tell my friends?"

"If you mean London, Smith, Robbins, and Bell, no. But if you mean McCormick and them, fine."

"You're the best!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell me something I don't know?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I have to get back. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Ginny." I walked back to the common room and very relieved to not be hit in the head with another flying book. I walked up the stairs and prepared myself for what questions lay ahead.

**A/N: Thank you beautiful people for putting up with me for another chapter. I know I kind of diverted from book 3 with having the fight between Ron and Hermione so early, but it just seemed to fit. Love to all, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	13. Chapter 13: Yelling and Quidditch

**Chapter 13: Yelling and Quidditch**

**A/N: I want to give a shout out to my wonderful followers: owlchick721, .forever., Obsessed-and-Undecided, and ManonVarendaz. You guys are the best! This chapter is for you:)**

**Disclaimer: JK owns it all.**

"GENEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Natalie yelled at me the instance I walked into our room.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending I had no clue what she was talking about, well partly because I had no clue what she was talking about.

"COLIN WAS BACK ALMOST AN HOUR AGO AND YOU WEREN'T WITH HIM!"

"Sorry it's not my fault I was smacked in the face with a book and had to go to the hospital wing!"

"I'm sorry you were hit but, YOU LIED TO US!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked starting to get annoyed with the yelling.

"YOU AND COLIN WEREN'T STUDYING! HE TOLD US THAT IT WASN'T THE PLAN TO STUDY TONIGHT!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" I'd had enough, she wasn't my mother, and therefore she didn't have the right to yell at me for this long. Natalie took a deep breath and continued.

"Will you please tell us what you were doing?" she said through gritted teeth, obviously still trying not to yell.

"I'm not going to tell you because you have been yelling at me. In fact, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." And with that I walked over to my bed, jumped on it, and pulled the curtains closed. I rolled over and snuggled my pillow. The curtains were pulled open and I felt someone climb onto the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry I yelled Gin." Natalie said. "I was just upset about the fact that you lied to us. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you." I turned and hugged her. "Don't yell at me again, it reminded me of my mum." Natalie giggled at this.

"So where were you?"

I sighed, "I was just hanging out with the guys. Honest."

"Why did you get back so much later after them?"

"I actually came back earlier than them but was hit in the face by a flying book that broke my nose and Hermione and I went to Madame Pomfrey. After that I just walked around the school."

"Well you missed a fun night here." She said as she punched me in the arm.

"Yeah? Really? What did you do on this fun night?"

"Well it all started when Lauren was in the shower and she didn't lock the door so we all came up with the brilliant idea to make it pick on Lauren night."

"And what all did this entail?"

"Oh you know typical stuff. Shrinking her clothes, magnifying her voice whenever she sang so that everyone in the tower could hear it." I just sat there and laughed. "You guys are sick." We sat there for awhile just laughing about stupid things.

The next morning I could hardly contain my excitement, it was Quidditch day!

"GET UP. GET UP. GET UP." I said as I jumped up and down on Katrina's bed. "IT'S QUIDDITCH DAY!"

"Five more minutes." Katrina said as she rolled over.

"NOPE!"

"Not everyone can be as excited about Quidditch as Ginny Weasley." Demelza grumbled from her bed as she started to get up.

"Yes you can! Come on guys! Please?" I asked, putting on my best begging face.

"Fine, we'll get up." Natalie said as she rolled out of bed.

"YAY!"

"You are one psycho person Genevra." Lauren said as she walked past me into the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" I yelled after her retreating back. Once they were all up, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a Weasley Quidditch jersey and pulled my hair back in a ponytail. It took the others longer than I would have liked for them to have changed, but we did eventually make it down the stairs and on the way to the Great Hall. When we entered the only other people at the Gryffindor table were the team and Ron and Hermione.

"Morning all!" I said as I slid into the seat next to Fred.

"Morning Ginny!" They all replied.

"Looks like someone is excited about the match." Oliver said from his seat next to Harry and Angelina.

"You know me Ollie, always ready for a good Quidditch game!" I said as I flashed him a smile. Everyone chuckled. Soon enough the Hall had filled with talkative students. Hufflepuff was split in their support of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and of course Slytherin was rooting for Ravenclaw. They hated our guts. At about 10:30, the two Quidditch teams stood from their seats and made their way to the locker rooms. Everyone cheered as the exited the Great Hall. A little before 11 my friends and I stood and headed down to the pitch. Since we were some of the first ones there we were lucky enough to get the best seats in the Gryffindor section.

"Oo good seats!" I said as we took up about half of the front row.

"Ginny we always get good seats. For some reason I think it's because a certain ginger friend of mine really really likes Quidditch." Will said with a smirk as he sat down beside me.

"You know life would be boring without me!" I said with a grin. The stands filled up quickly and the match began. Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend was commentating.

"And there off! Spinnet to Johnson. You know I've asked her out but she just keeps refusing me."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor. Anyways intercepted by Hewell but he drops it. Spinnet recovers it and GOAL! 10 points to GRYFFINDOR!" A roar rose from the Gryffindor fans. The rest of the game continued like this. About 20 minutes into the game we were up 70-20, Harry spotted the snitch. Chang went to dive after him, but he was too fast. Harry caught the snitch! WE WON! All of the Gryffindors were jumping up and down screaming. We had gained the lead in the House Cup Tournament. We walked up the common room filled with excitement. We had been in there maybe 10 minutes before Fred and George came running in, their arms filled with food and Butterbeer from the kitchen. Everyone lifted Oliver and Harry up on their shoulders. It was time to uphold the tradition of throwing the best parties in all of Hogwarts.

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! Don't forget to review! Oh and from now on I'm going to be giving shout outs to the different countries that you lovelies are in. Love, Ginja-Ninja2897 **


	14. Chapter 14: The Deserted Classroom

**Chapter 14: The Deserted Classroom**

**A/N: Shout out to all of you wonderful readers in the Russian Federation. Я тебя люблю. This chapter is for you. (Sorry that's the extent of the Russian I learned in 3 weeks. Haha)**

**Disclaimer: I really wish…**

I was sitting on the couch in the common room next to Will and Colin on my 3rd Butterbeer of the night. It was close to 11 and the party was still going strong from about 5 that afternoon. Fred and George had been cracking jokes and been the life of the party as usual. I was starting to get tired but wasn't willing to whimp out just yet. The girls had headed up the stairs about 30 minutes ago. I leaned my head on Will's shoulder, closed my eyes and just listened to everything going on around me. Someone had Muggle music blaring in the corner, there were a lot of pointless, almost drunk conversations going on between the upperclassmen, and someone kept burping really loudly.

"There are a lot of insane people in Gryffindor." Colin said, almost as if he was reading my mind.

"Tell me about it."

"Well.."

"I was kidding Colin." I said as I leaned up and punched him in the arm. He punched me back. I finished of the last of my Butterbeer and rose from the couch.

"I'm going to get another drink. You guys want anything?"

"I'll have a Butterbeer." Will said.

"Same here. Thanks Gin." I walked over to the stash of Butterbeer in the corner. While I was standing there, Harry walked over and picked up one for himself.

"Good game today Harry."

"Thanks Ginny. How you been lately? I haven't seen you around much."

"I've been good, thanks. Busy, but good."

"Well that's good. I'm going to get back to Ron and Hermione. Have a good weekend."

"You too." I turned and walked back to my seat on the couch only to see that Garrison had taken it. "Garrison."

"What?" he said grinning up at me. I sighed, handed Will and Colin their drinks, and sat down in Garrison's lap. "Ooo." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

" . You better be glad we're friends."

"Oh, I am. I hate being on the receiving end of one of your hexes."

"Thank you!" I said with a smirk.

"You're a pain Ginny Weasley." I just laughed. I sat there on his lap until I had finished my butterbeer.

"Well I'm going to call it a night."

"Night Gin." They all said. I dropped my empty bottle in the trash and climbed the stairs to bed. The other 4 were all asleep when I entered the room so I just slipped out of my jeans and the Quidditch jersey and into a pair of boxers and a hoodie. I climbed into bed, pulled the curtains shut and drifted into the land of dreams.

The next morning I was the last person awake. By the time I sat up and pulled the curtains around my bed, everyone else had left the dorm. I rolled off of my bed and just laid on the floor until I worked up enough energy to stand up and go find clothes. I grabbed a green t-shirt, slipped it on, and dug through my trunk for a pair of jeans. Eventually I found them and was able to go to breakfast. The common room was deserted when I entered it so I didn't linger long. I swung the portrait and walked quickly down to breakfast. I sat down next to Natalie who was engrossed in her book.

"Glad you finally decided to join us sleeping beauty." Katrina said.

"Morning to you too." I grabbed a muffin and some fruit and started to chow down. I had the funny feeling that someone was watching me so I looked up and caught the gaze of none other than Draco sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table. "Hey guys, I'll meet you back in the common room."

"You just got here!" Lauren protested.

"Sorry forgot something I needed to do." I stood, leaving my food untouched and left the Hall. I walked up the stairs and into a deserted corridor. All of the students seemed to be outside because of the weather. I heard footsteps approach and turned to see Draco walking toward me.

"How'd you figure?"

"What do you mean?" I asked once he had stopped walking.

"You gave me the perfect opportunity to come see you."

"Just a premonition." He smiled.

"Let's get out of the hallway, someone could see us." I nodded as he grabbed my hand and lead me into the empty classroom. "I missed you." He said as he leaned down and kissed me.

"It's only been a day." I giggled. *Did I just giggle? What's wrong with me?*

"Does that mean I can't miss you?"

"I suppose not." He walked over and sat down on one of the desks. Draco tapped the desk beside him signaling for me to come sit next to him. I did and leaned my head on his shoulder. He smelt good.

"Green suits you."

"Thanks."

He sighed."This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What is?" I asked as I leaned up.

"Keeping us a secret."

"It hasn't been that long and you already want to crack. What have I done to Draco Malfoy?"

"Confused him."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well let's just say it's not a bad thing." I smiled at him.

"You're funny, you know that?"

"I've been told that before, but it's not very often when you're the sister of the twins."

"Ooo vanity from the ginger. I'm in shock."

"I'm sure there are a lot of things about me that will shock you."

"We will have to see about that." We sat there talking every now and then, but mainly enjoying each other's company. I glanced down at my watch and shot up. "What is it?"

"It's almost noon. We've been here for two hours Draco!"

"So?" he asked.

"So?! My friends are going to kill me and so are yours."

"Blaise is probably off snogging some girl and I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle haven't even noticed I wasn't with them."

"Well my friends are sure to notice." I said as I walked toward the door.

"Wait." Draco said as I reached for the door knob. "Don't I get a goodbye?" he asked, looking sad. I turned and walked back over to where he was sitting on the table. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Bye Malfoy."

"Bye Weasley." I opened the door and walked out into the deserted corridor. As I walked back to the common room, I started coming up with ideas in my head for excuses. I entered the portrait hole and was picked up by Will.

"Put me down!" I said as I banged my fist into his back.

"Nope. You're coming with us." He walked up the stairs and didn't put me down until we were inside their room. I had no idea what was in store for me.

**A/N: 2 chapters in 1 day! YAY! Enjoy! Ginja-Ninja2897**


	15. Chapter 15:Fatty

**Chapter 15: Fatty**

**A/N: This is for all of my lovelies in the UK. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is an amazing woman.**

Will dropped me on his bed as the other 4 sat down on their own beds.

"Before you begin, don't hurt me." I said as I curled up into the fetal position hugging Will's pillow.

"We have no intention of hurting you but, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Well, that was better than Natalie's yelling at me the other night."

"Stop deflecting Ginny." Owen said.

"Fine, I was with Draco, and before you start to judge, we are together now. But I swear on Merlin's beard we did nothing but talk." All five sat there and eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you being honest with us?" Luke asked.

"I swear. Honest." Will took a deep breath and sat down on the bed beside me. I couldn't bring myself to catch his gaze.

"We were worried Gin."

"I'm sorry. I had no intention of being gone for two hours. Time just seemed to get away from us." Garrison giggled at this. I took the other pillow off of Will's bed and threw it across the room at him. I missed and he stuck his tongue out at me. I reached behind me and was about to throw the teddy when Will stopped me.

"NOT !" He said as he pinned me to the bed.

"Its name is ?" I asked trying to swallow my laughter but failing miserably. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew Colin was laughing. In fact, we all were.

"You know what? For that you're going to have to spend a little more time pinned to the bed." He rolled over and was now sitting on me.

"Oh God! Will what do you weigh?! I mean seriously you're tall but you're not fat so how do you weigh so much?"

"This Ginny, is what happens when a boy goes through puberty. They are able to bulid muscle and not be as chubby anymore." He said as he wiggled around on my stomach.

"Oh! Stop that hurts Fatty!" I squealed.

"Nope! You deserve this!"

"Luke! Owen! Someone help!"

"Sorry Gin! Can't hear you!" Owen said between spurts of laughter.

"He can kick my ass." Luke said totally serious. Everyone laughed more.

"You lot suck."

"So Ginny, now that you're not going anywhere for awhile, why don't you tell us more about this boyfriend of yours?" Garrison asked. I could tell they were all still laughing.

"Well, he can be a prat sometimes but he is actually really sweet and caring."

"You make him sound like a teddy bear when you describe him like that." Will said.

"You mean like ?" I asked. I couldn't help it but he opened the door a crack and I just shoved on through. "Ouch, ouch okay!" I said as he dug is bony butt into mu stomach.

"You're not helping yourself here."

"Git."

"Anyways!" Owen said trying to direct the conversation back to where they had started.

"You lot have to promise me something." I said.

"What Gin?" Luke asked.

"You can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone that Draco and I are dating. You understand?" They nodded. "I can't see all of you so I don't know if you all nodded."

"We did." Colin said. It was the first thing he had said to me the whole time.

"Glad to know you're alive over there Colin." The room suddenly became awkwardly quiet. "Well…Um…I should probably get going." I tried to get up but Will wasn't budging.

"Nope you have to sit here and deal with the awkwardness."

"But I'm hungry!" I whined.

"So?" he asked as if it were important. "You'll go down when we go down. Besides that what you get for not eating breakfast."

"I hate you all."

"No you don't!" Garrison called. "You love us!"

"Fine." We all sat there for about 20 more minutes before Will had decided he was hungry enough to get off of me. "FREEDOM!" I yelled as I rolled off the bed. "SWEET FREEDOM OF AIR!" they all just rolled their eyes and we headed down the stairs to lunch.

The girls weren't at lunch which made me assume they had already eaten. The Great Hall was sparsely filled with students of different houses. I was relieved to see that Draco wasn't there, the boys would have taken the mickey out of me if he was. I pilled Sheppard's Pie and Corned Beef onto my plate. Even the boys looked shocked at the amount of food.

"What?" I asked, mouth half full of food.

"That's a lot of food."

"Yes it is. Thanks for stating the obvious Luke." He rolled his eyes at me and continued to eat. The rest of the day passed by quickly, even though we didn't fill it with much, and before I knew it, the weekend was over. Going to bed that night I dreaded classes in the morning. We had Snape first thing and for some odd reason that man loves Monday mornings, unlike the rest of the world. I climbed into bed, and drifted off into a restless night of sleep.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Don't forget to review! Love to all, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	16. Chapter 16: HorriblyDelightfulHorridness

**Chapter 16: Horribly Delightful Horridness **

**A/N: This chapter is for all of my lovelies in GERMANY! Hope you enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a mastermind.**

That night I tossed and turned in my sleep. Unsettling dreams about Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets haunted me once more. I had given up hope on sleeping by the time six o'clock rolled around, so I climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. Classes didn't start until 8, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to sit in the Great Hall for awhile. I showered, pulled my skirt, button down, and jumper on and headed for the Common Room. Hermione was the only one in the Common Room and she had her nose buried deep in a terrifying looking Ancient Runes book.

"Morning Hermione." She looked up from her book confused.

"It's morning?" I nodded. She sighed and slammed her book shut before collecting her things and heading up the stairs to her room. *Looks like she and I had about the same amount of rest last night.* I continued out of Gryffindor tower and down the stairs to breakfast. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were the only two other people in the Hall. McGonagall waved at me as I took a seat in the middle of the table.

"Good morning Miss Weasley." I looked up. McGonagall had made her way from the Head Table and was now standing above me.

"Good morning Professor."

"I'm quite shocked to see you up so early."

"Couldn't sleep." McGonagall eyed me. I sighed and continued. "Nightmares about Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets."

"I'm sorry. If it continues please see Madame Pomfrey about a potion to help you sleep."

"Thank you."

"See you this afternoon." She turned and strode off out of the hall. I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin off of the platter in front of me and poured myself a bowl of Owl O's. I pulled my Transfiguration book out of my bag and propped it up against the bowl of fruit in front of me. I read through the first part of the next chapter and answered the questions. Ron had written his answers next to the questions. I shook my head and smiled. He had answered them all wrong. Just about that time, Harry, Ron, and a very tired looking Hermione entered the Hall. They walked over and sat down next to her.

"Morning Ginny!" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said.

"Morning." I said, looking up from my work. "And Ron, don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude." He shot me a glare and I just smiled back at him.

"Have a good weekend Harry?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I guess." He shrugged. "Snape gave us a bloody awful essay and I stayed up half the night trying to finish it."

"He gave us one too. It wasn't that bad, but who actually enjoys writing essays for Snape?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and then glanced over at Hermione who was yet again buried in another textbook. "How many classes is she taking?" I asked as I looked at all of the books pouring from her bag.

"'A fair few'." Ron said.

"Well at least that's what she told us." Harry added. The Hall started to fill up as more students made their way from their dormitories to breakfast. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had left, leaving me all by myself again. That was until I was sat on by none other than the Fatty himself.

"God Will, you're so fat." I said as I tried to push him off.

"Thank you for that compliment this fine morning my ginger friend." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"What is he all giddy about this morning?" I asked as I turned to Luke and Owen. The looked at each other and then looked back at me.

"Can we tell her?" Owen asked Will. He nodded, still smiling like a fool.

"He asked Lauren out and she said yes."

"WHAT!?"

"Yep!" Luke replied.

"AWW Willie!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Shanks" he said grinning at me.

"You're so cute and I love you but, YOU HAVE TO GET OFF OF ME!" He ignored me and went about pilling food on his plate. Lauren, Natalie, Demelza, and Katrina entered the Hall and made their way toward the rest of us. Lauren slid into what should have been Will's seat and turned toward me.

"I'm guessing you heard." She said, smile stretching across her pretty face.

"Yes! And I'm so happy for you and this Fatty!"

"Thanks Gin!"

"So how did this even happen?" I said, giving up on trying to push Will off of my lap and just consented to wrapping my arms around him.

"Well," She started, her face flushing pink. "I've liked him since last year and it only took him a month into school this year to figure that out."

"How were you so thick!?" I asked as I smacked him across the back of the head.

"I could ask you the same question!" he said turning toward me. I could feel my eyes narrow as I glared at him.

"That was uncalled for."

"What are you two even talking about?" Lauren asked, giving us a puzzled look.

"Nothing." I said before Will had a chance to beat me to it. "Absolutely nothing. Fatty here just though he would be annoying this morning."

"Sure…" she said as she turned back to her breakfast. Will refused to remove himself from my lap until we had only five minutes to make it across the castle to Potions. I shoved my Transfiguration book back into my bag and took off after the others.

"You're an ass Will McCormick." I sneered in his ear as we ran through the halls.

"Yes, but you love me anyways." He said as he smiled at me. We made it through the door just as the bell was ringing.

"Well, glad you decided to grace us with your presence." Snape sneered as we took are seats. After my friends had all sat down, the only available seat was the one next to Titan McLean. My day just turned to hell.

**A/N: I hope you all love this! It was an absolutely delightful chapter to write. Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me what you love and hate about it! Much love, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	17. Chapter 17:Bad Days and Flowers

**Chapter 17: Bad Days and Flowers**

**A/N: AHH it's been 2 days since I've updated! I've been busy with classes and other crap. Anyways! This chapter is for all of the readers in Hungary. You guys are awesome and I love you. Now ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling changed all of our lives in 1998.**

I leered at McLean.

"You will not screw this day up for me, you understand?" I said, anger dripping from my words**.**

"Looks like you already screwed it up for yourself." He said smirking at me.

"You're an ass." I mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that?"

"You know what I said. Now shut up." I glared at him. He managed to hold his tongue for about five minutes and that was it.

"Nice book Weasley. What did it get passed down from your parents when they were here?" I ignored him and continued with going on with my work. "I hear you all live in what? One room?"

"Wow so original." I sneered back sarcastically.

"At least my parents can afford to buy me a wand and robes of my own." Anger stirred inside of me but I tried to repress it. He continued to make snide remarks as my anger bubbled.

"Heard from you favorite lover Tom Riddle recently?" That was it. The last straw. Before I knew what was going on, I was being held back by Will and Owen. McLean was on the ground. His hand covered his nose which was dripping blood. I had punched him. Snape was standing above us seething.

"Detention Weasley. My office tonight. And 20 points from Gryffindor." I shook Will and Owen off. I could kill myself. I knew McLean was only doing it to get a rise out of me and it worked. Just like it always does. Whoever started the rumor about gingers having terrible tempers was right. Snape fixed his nose and I was moved to sit next to Peterson, a Slytherin girl, and her friend Greengrass was moved back next to McLean. She at least ignored me. We finished our potion and the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and left the room as fast as I could. I could hear my friends call after me but I just ignored them. I was grateful we had a thirty minute break in between our first two classes. A majority of people would be in the common room or the Great Hall so I made my way to a little alcove and sat there. Of course that jerk would bring up Tom. He had almost ruined my life and now the Slytherins enjoyed making fun of me because of it. I pulled me knees to my chest as I felt tears well up in my eyes. My vision blurred and I felt them begin to roll down my face. I heard the bell ring signaling ten minutes to class as I tried to pull myself together. Grabbing my books, I made my way across the school to the green houses. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were filing through the door when I arrived. Lauren and Natalie caught sight of me and ran over.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked as she hugged me.

"We looked for you during break but couldn't find you." Natalie said as she hugged me too.

"Yeah…I'm okay…I think. And I just went and found a quiet place to sit."

"Has Ginny Weasley been crying?" Natalie asked. I flushed. I knew my face was probably still tear stained.

"What did that bastard say to you that made you punch him?" Lauren asked looking angry all of the sudden.

"Just forget it. It was nothing." We walked into the greenhouse, put our gloves on and waited for Professor Sprout's instructions.

"Today we will be replanting Mandrakes." She said. "Now Mandrakes cry is deadly to all who hear, but the ones we have today are just babies so they will only stun you and cause you to faint. Please get into groups and place your earmuffs on." I grabbed at a pair of green fuzzy earmuffs and put them on. I walked over to a group of Lauren Natalie and Garrison. We grabbed the Mandrakes and pulled them up out of their pots. I jumped in shock because they looked like little babies made out of roots. I looked at the,what I guess was screaming, creature before placing it in the new pot and covering it with dirt. By the time everyone had finished planting all of the Mandrakes it was time for lunch. We removed our gloves and earmuffs, collected our bags, and walked together to the Hall for lunch. Once inside, we found a spot near the far end of the table and sat down.

"Thank God Will isn't sitting in my lap again." I whispered to Lauren, Demelza, and Katrina. As soon as the words had come out of my mouth, Fatty plopped himself on top of me again. "You have to stop doing this Will. It's obstructing my eating."

"Like I care."

"You will when I shrivel up and die."

"Yeah, yeah. Like not eating for two meals is going to kill you."

"Only two?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." I managed to sneak a few bites from around him or under his arms when they were lifted but other than that I just ended up wrapping my arms around him in defeat.

" what in Merlin's name are you doing?" We all turned to see McGonagall looking at us with a shocked expression.

"Well you see Professor, Ginny has been an annoyance to me lately," I scoffed at this which he ignored. "and so this is how I deal with it."

"Well just as long as you don't crush her and she gets food every now and then I suppose it is fine. And be glad it was me who asked you and not any of the other professors because I highly doubt they would have taken to your sarcasm so well." And with that she walked off.

"McGonagall is a beast." Luke said after we had all recovered from the shock of what just happened. The rest of the day passed by in a blur of insults and Transfiguration and McLean was in a truly rare, obnoxious form today. By the time we headed back to the tower to drop our books off before dinner, I had had enough. I walked into my dorm and threw myself onto my bed.

"Hey Gin."

"What?" I snapped at Demelza.

"There's a card and flowers for you."

"What?" I said as I rolled over and sat up. Demelza was standing there holding a bouquet of purple roses and a card. I reached out and grabbed them, having no idea who they were from.

"I know it's not your birthday so what are they for?" Lauren asked from her bed. I ripped open the envelope and read the card.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I know your day went like shit, so I decided that this might cheer you up a little. And if it doesn't, don't blame me, I just tried. It'll get better, I promise._

_Your Favorite Slytherin._

"OH MY GOD." I said as I sat there giggling.

"What!?" they all asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh nothing." I smiled as I tucked the card away and put the flowers in a cup. He was too unbelievably sweet and Slytherin at the same time. What was I going to do?

**A/N: so this took longer than it should have but enjoy. Don't forget to review! And I will keep nagging until someone does! I love you all, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	18. Chapter 18:Anger and Astronomy

**Chapter 18: Anger and Astronomy **

**A/N: so I want to apologize for not updating. This past week has been insane. My cousin got married last Saturday (YAY!) and then I spent an entire week at my grandparent's house with no internet what so ever. Now I'm at an aunt's house with three absolutely darling little girls, trying to squeeze in some writing. Thank you person who wrote a review! Sorry about the grammar, I will work on it. And last but not least, this chapter is for all of the kool kids in….INDIA!**

"Gin? Gin? Ginny?" Demelza said as she desperately tried to gain my attention.

"Hm? Oh, what?" I asked as I finally came out of my giggle fit.

"Whose it from?"

"Whose what from?" I asked confusedly.

"The card and flowers!" she exclaimed.

"What card and flowers?" Lauren asked as she walked out of the bathroom with her head in a towel.

"Ginny received a card and flowers from someone and won't tell us who they are from!" Demelza pouted. Lauren turned and looked at me quizzically.

"Well?" she asked.

"I don't know who they are from." I said, looking up at them.

"What do you mean you don't know who sent them to you?" Lauren asked, looking annoyed.

"They didn't sign the card." She snatched it out of my hand.

"'Your Favorite Slytherin?'" confusion filling her voice. "Who is your favorite Slytherin?"

"I don't know."

"Then how will we find out?" Demelza asked.

"That's it!" Lauren exclaimed. "We'll ask Will!" She spun on her heal and raced from the room. Demelza and I hurried behind her. The boys weren't in the common room when we arrived, so we raced up their stairs and Lauren pounded on the door of their room.

"What?" asked a very pissed looking Garrison. His head stuck out from behind the half-opened door.

"Will in here?" Garrison nodded. She shoved the door open and walked in. We followed her.

"Put some pants on." I said as I looked at Garrison, who was standing in a pair of checked boxers. He glared at me.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Ginny received a card and roses today, but claims she doesn't know who they are from."

"Isn't the card signed?" Colin asked.

"That's the thing. It just says 'your favorite Slytherin' and she claims she doesn't have a favorite Slytherin." The boys glanced at each other. "Well?" she demanded. They all hesitated and I held my breath.

"No idea." Will said after what felt like an eternity. I made the mistake of exhaling.

"YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!" Lauren yelled as she turned around to look at me.

"No I'm not! I just…exhaled."

"Liar."

"Hey Gin?" Colin asked. He was trying to save me.

"Yeah?" I squeaked.

"Let's go walk." I didn't hesitate at all as he jumped up from the bed and rushed out of the room. I snapped the door closed and took off after him before Lauren and Demelza could stop me.

"Thanks." I said once we had reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I figured you needed a little more time before the yelling started when they finally do find out about Malfoy."

"Yeah…I'm not looking forward to that day."

"It's going to involve lots of yelling from both the girls and your family."

"Arg. Please don't remind me about them!" I said as I gripped my head with my hands. We left the tower and started to just walk around the school. We turned the corner of the 3rd floor when Will and Owen caught up with us.

"Way to get her out of there when you did!" Will said as he fell into stride with me.

"Why? What happened?" Colin asked.

"Lauren went crazy. She started yelling at all of us saying that we were all lying to her and that she would find out who this is whether we liked it or not." Owen said.

"She can't find out!" I said as I stopped and looked at them.

"Whoa there Willis. She's not going to find out until you want her to." Colin said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You can't guarantee that and you know it." I said as I started to push away, but before I could, Will decided it was bear hug time. "WILL!" I squealed as he started to crush me.

"GINNY!" he squealed the same way I had.

"Why must you pick on me!?"

"Because it's so much fun!"

"Please let go!"

"Please stop freaking out! It will be fine! I promise!" I sighed. Will and Colin released me. I straightened my clothes and paused as I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up as the others spun around. Coming toward us was none other than Draco. My face flushed. I knew this was going to be terribly awkward.

"Malfoy." Will said with an undertone of bitterness in his voice. I elbowed him and smiled at Draco.

"McCormick." Draco said as he tipped his head at Will. He didn't smile back at me, but I knew he was feeling really awkward at the moment."Freel, Creevey." He turned his attention to me. "Looking stunning as usual, Weasley." Heat rushed my face and I looked down at the ground. How could he do that? Be so Slytherin and so sweet at the same time? I didn't understand him, but I liked him anyways.

"Lovely...um…afternoon." Owen said, trying to break the awkward silence. Instead, the silence continued. Suddenly, Draco reached out his hand, grabbed mine, and started off down the hallway.

"I'll bring her back in a little while." He said without turning around. The appalled looks on Colin, Owen, and Will's faces described how I was feeling. I gave a quick wave as we turned the corner out of sight. We walked forever, not seeing anyone, until we reached the astronomy tower.

"You are so strange." I said when we reached the top.

"Yes. But you like it." He said, a sly smile stretched across his face.

"True." I said as I nodded my head. "But that doesn't make you any less strange."

"I am aware of this." He sat down on the steps to the telescope. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I leaned against his shoulder and laid my hands in my lap. I breathed in his scent. He smelt amazing as always. He kissed my forehead and leaned his head on mine. We sat there in silence. For some reason, we didn't need to talk; just each other's company was enough.

"You're amazing."

"I know."

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me for another chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Toodles. **


	19. Chapter 19:The TruthKinda

**Chapter 19: The Truth…Kinda **

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know some of you were ready to kill me for not updating for so long. There is a reference in this chapter that if you can tell me where it is from, you get 50 brownie points and the title of semi-awesome (fully awesome is reserved for gingers, sorry)! This is for the lovelies in FRANCE! Enjoy!**

We sat up in the tower for close to half an hour. Lauren was already suspicious of me because of the flowers, so I decided not to push it. We stood up and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want you to go." He said as he looked down at me.

"I don't want to go, but Lauren is getting suspicious." I said as I looked back up at him. "OH! Thanks for the flowers and note earlier today. It made it so much better."

"I'm glad you liked them. I was hoping you would like the purple roses."

"I did thank you." I smiled at him. He pulled me closer, leaned down, and kissed me. I hugged him again and then walked across the tower and down the stairs. I briskly walked down a hallway, caught in my own world, when I saw Mrs. Norris in the hall ahead of me. I looked down at my watch. "Shit." I muttered. It was 5 minutes past curfew and Mrs. Norris was going to get me in trouble. I slowly backed down the hall and took off running as soon as the cat was out of sight. I had to take the long way back. I sprinted down different halls, turning corners quickly. By the time I had finally made it back to the Fat Lady, I was out of breath. "Pigfarts!" I huffed at her. She swung open and I tumbled into the common room, falling flat on my face.

"Nice one Gin!" Fred yelled from across the room. I groaned. I seemed like the whole house was in the common room. I picked myself up from the floor, all red faced, and walked over to the couch where Oliver and the twins were sitting. Squeezing in between Oliver and George, I leaned back against the couch and sighed.

"Oh the trials of a second year." George said jokingly as he poked me.

"Hey!" I said as I poked him back, "I do have trials!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said as he started to tickle me. I started to laugh as I attempted to get away from him. Oliver held me down and they both started to tickle me.

"This is no fair!" I spit out in between giggles. They didn't care and continued to tickle me. Tears started to drip down my face and my laughter turned silent. I wrapped my arms around my abs which hurt from laughing so hard. Suddenly, the tickling stopped and the two went back to sitting normally. "You're insane." I said after I had managed to regain my breath.

"So?" Oliver asked in his gorgeous Scottish accent. I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the favor.

"Well I'm going up. Goodnight."

"Night Gin!" Ollie said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Night dearie." George said as he hugged me. I stood up, hugged Fred and then made my way to my room. I opened the door and the other four girls were lying on their beds laughing.

"Where you been Gin?" Katrina asked when she saw me.

"The common room with the twins and Oliver." I said as I changed into my pajamas.

"Oliver is so hot." Natalie said from her bed across the room.

"EWW! He's like my brother! That's gross!" I squealed. They all laughed…Except Lauren. She wouldn't look at me. "What's wrong Laur?"

"She won't talk to you until you tell her the truth." Demelza said. The room was soberly quiet. I sighed.

"It's not just my secret to keep."

"So you're saying that there is a secret being kept though?" Lauren asked, looking up from her pillow.

"Yes, there is a secret being kept, and the minute I can tell you it I will."

"So you can tell the boys but you can't tell us?" her voice was rising.

"They knew before me, I didn't tell them." This was partially true, but she didn't need to know that.

"You promise?"

"I promise." The room was still silent. "What?" I looked around the room. Everyone was still looking at me like they were going to ask me a question.

"Well what can you tell us about him?" Katrina asked.

"He's Slytherin."

"Wow." Lauren scoffed. "We could have told you that!"

"Ah, but I did." I said a playful smile on my lips. She picked up her pillow and chunked it at me. It fell short, hitting the end of my bed and falling to the ground. I laughed. "I don't think you should try out for Quidditch, throwing isn't your strong suit." Demelza laughed at this. Even in the most awkward and toughest situations, I managed to make people laugh.

"You are all insane." Natalie said. She was lying under her red and gold comforter, ready to fall asleep.

"But you love us!" I said as I jumped from my bed and landed on hers.

"GERROFF ME!" she said as she started to shove me.

"No thanks." I said, seating myself on top of her. She was wiggling, trying to remove me from my perch and onto the floor. Katrina was laughing and Demelza looked like she was about to. Lauren was smiling. She stopped moving. "Giving up?" All of a sudden, Natalie picked me up and flipped me to the floor.

"Not yet." She said as she smiled sweetly down at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. I stood up and laid across her bed, pinning her legs down.

"Neither do I."

"That's okay, I can sleep like this. I think you will get a little cold tonight through." I huffed, she was right.

"You win. This round only." I said as I stood and walked over to my bed. "Good night everyone."

"Good night," came from the others.

"_Nox_."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it's short. Let me know if you find the reference! And please Review! Love, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	20. Chapter 20:Notes and Detention

**Chapter 20:Notes and Detention**

**A/N: Wow, it's hard to believe that we are at chapter 20! I'm so thankful for all of you amazing readers! Sadly, the updates will begin to be few and far between due to school starting. I will try my best, but Theatre and school are pretty demanding. Anyways, this chapter is for BELGIUM! **

It was Tuesday morning, and I was hoping this day was going to be better than yesterday. But sadly, it would not be.

"Shit!" I said as I sat up in bed.

"What?" Natalie asked as her head sprung up from her pillow.

"I forgot about my detention with Snape yesterday!" Her eyes widened in horror.

"..No."

"Yes, I did. And now I'm going to be in so much trouble with him! I'll just have to come up with some excuse."

"You can't just make an excuse to get out of it. He's going to be seriously pissed at you no matter what."

"Your point?" I asked, irritated.

"Just go see him first thing this morning, and tell him you'll do detention tonight and tomorrow night. Maybe even the rest of the week." I groaned at her. "It will be better than his creepy glances and losing more house points."

"You're right, and I hate it." I rolled out of the bed dreading the day. I would have remembered to go last night if they hadn't bugged me about the gift and Draco and I hadn't spent time together. I changed quickly into my uniform and rushed downstairs to try and talk to Snape. I skidded into the Great Hall to find Snape sitting by himself at the head table eating breakfast. I sighed. I dropped my bag at the table and proceeded to the head table.

"Weasley." Snape said in his usual droning voice. He didn't even look up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"Professor I'm so sorry about yesterday. I completely forgot like the idiot I am, I'll do detention every night this week if you want me to." I spit out, hurriedly.

"That will do."

"Sir?" I asked confused.

"Detention, my office, every night the rest of this week."

"Yes sir." I turned and walked away.

"7 tonight and do not be late." He said to my retreating back. I walked over, plopped onto the bench, and slammed my head on the table. I had screwed myself out of spending time with Draco for the entire week, because I had spent time with him instead of being responsible and going to detention. Someone's arm slipped around my waist. I looked up to see Draco there.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I scooted away.

"Calm down," he said as he pulled me back toward him."No one else is in here, and besides I will be sitting at my table glaring at you by the time they drag there sorry arses out of their beds down here."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out."

"It's all good."

"I have detention the rest of this week with Snape."

"Because of yesterday?"

"Partially. I was supposed to just have it last night but I completely forgot so now I have to do it all week. This means I won't be able to spend time with you until Saturday."

"It will make Saturday worth it." He kissed my forehead and started to walk away."Be good this week Weasley." He winked at me. Draco had seated himself at the Slytherin table when people started to drag themselves in for breakfast.

"Did you talk to Snape?" Natalie asked as she slid onto the bench next to me.

"Yes." I said, my face falling. "I have detention all week."

"It's better than all month."

"You have a point." We pilled food onto our plates and started to eat. The Hall filled, our friend came, and we all ate breakfast. After we had cleared our plates and filled our stomachs, we made our way to History of Magic. I sat down next to Natalie, pulled out a fresh piece of parchment, laid my quill on my desk, and prepared to pass notes to her. Not even five minutes into class, Will and Garrison were already drooling with a majority of the rest of the class.

_Look at everyone._

_**they look how I feel**_

_I don't think I'll get very much sleep this week_

_**because of detention?**_

_Yeah. Snape is going to make me clean the entire dungeon._

_**Wouldn't surprise me**_

_I wish I would have been responsible and not flaked off_

_**Where were you? I know you weren't in the common room the whole time**_

_Promise not to tell anyone? And I mean anyone. This parchment has to be burned after this._

_**I promise Gin**_

_Draco Malfoy and I are together now. _Natalie looked up at me, her eyes wide.

_**WHAT?**_

_I know. You can't tell anyone._

_**Who all knows?**_

_Will, Garrison, Colin, Luke, Owen, and you._

_**How did they find out?**_

_Technically, they knew before I did. But they snatched me from the common room right after he asked me out. I was thrown on Will's bed, sat on by him, and forced to tell all. _

_**Sounds awful.**_

_It was. Will is a Fatty._

_**That's not what I meant and you know it. You know you lied to Lauren yesterday?**_

_I know, she's going to be majorly pissed at me when she finds out…if she finds out._

_**What do you mean "if"?**_

_I feel like telling people, but then again I don't. _

_**You'll have to tell her eventually.**_ I looked at her and nodded. Class was almost over. I let the parchment burn on my desk and then swept the ashes into the rubbish bin. We walked out of History of Magic. The boys were all whipping drool off of their cheeks and Lauren and Demelza were rubbing their eyes. We decided to spend our break in the Transfiguration room instead of going to the Great Hall. Break moved into to Transfiguration, Transfiguration into lunch, and lunch into afternoon classes. Before I knew it, I was walking down to the dungeons at 7 o'clock to do detention with Snape. I walked in to find the man seated behind his desk.

"Glad to see that you are capable of being on time Miss Weasley." He said as he looked up from the desk. I didn't say anything. "Your task for the rest of the week is to clean the entire classroom, including the cauldrons."

"Yes sir." I said. He conjured up cleaning supplies and I walked over to the pile of cauldrons. There were about fifty grungy, disscusting, cauldrons on top of one of the larger desks in the room. This was going to be a terrible week.

**A/N: Happy August! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Love you all.**


	21. Chapter 21:First Date

**Chapter 21:First Date**

**A/N: Lovely people, you are lovely. This chapter is for all the readers in Australia! **

Tuesday detention: Sucked

Wednesday detention: Sucked even more

Thursday detention: Sucked the most

Friday detention: Freaking Hell.

By the time Saturday rolled around, I had never been happier to see it. Draco had sent me a note to meet him in the kitchen this evening. I was so excited to see him that I could hardly contain it and not make Lauren even more suspicious than she already was. I woke early that morning, slipped into a pair of black jeans, and threw on a Gryffindor Quidditch jumper. After tying my converses, I walked out the door to go find the boys.

"Whadd ya want?" Owen asked as he opened the door to their dorm. He was half awake, at best.

"I need to talk to Will."

"He's not up yet, so good luck with that." I nodded and he opened the door for me to come in. The curtains were pulled shut on all five beds after Owen had climbed back into his. I walked over to Will's, opened the curtains just so I could climb onto his bed, and sat down.

"Will." I whispered. He stirred a little. "Will." I said as I shook him a little. His eyes opened slightly.

"Bloody hell Ginny, what do you want?" I whispered groggily at me.

"Firstly, to wish you good morning."

"Couldn't that have waited a few more hours?"

"And secondly," I continued, ignoring his question. "to ask you to keep the girls from worrying about me tonight and to tell you not to go into the kitchens."

"But we were going to go get food for later tonight."

"Well sorry. I'll bring you some when I get back in but Draco has something special planned in the kitchen tonight and asked that I tell you not to come barging in."

"Like we've done that before." Will said sarcastically.

"The point is, will you please please please not mess up this first real date with Draco for me?"

"Of course I won't." he said as he leaned over and hugged me. "Now get out, I'm trying to sleep." I laughed, hopped off his bed, closed the curtains, and left the room. I decided to go to the library and finish what was left of my homework so that I didn't have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend. The castle was cold and I was glad I had decided to wear my jumper. Outside, the sky was painted grey with a late October rain. No one else was in the library when I arrived, so I didn't have any distractions while doing my work. I finished quickly and took my books back up to my room. None of them had stirred yet, so I proceeded to breakfast on my own. There were about five people sporadically placed throughout the Great Hall. It seemed as if no one was in the mood to get out of bed today. I spent the majority of the day with my friends, after they had finally decided to rise from the pit of sleep. At about 6 o'clock, I was looking for an excuse to disappear. We were all sitting in the common room near the fireplace. The temp outside kept dropping; therefore, the temp inside did as well. Will kept eyeing me, knowing that I was going to make my escape soon.

"Hey guys," I said as I rose to go. "I'm um going to go for a walk, see you in a little while."

"I'll come!" Katrina said.

"No offense Kat, but I would kind of like to be by myself for a little while."

"Oh, okay." She looked sad, but I tried not to let it bother me. Walking out of the portrait hole, I thought about that whole conversation. _I can't believe I could only come up with 'I'm going for a walk.' How stupid can I get? _I walked to the portrait of the bowl of fruit, tickled the pair, and walked in.

"Oh my Godrick Gryffindor." I said. The table was set with two plates and candles. Draco was sitting there reading a book, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a nice green t-shirt. He heard me and looked up.

"Hey."

"Hey." He placed his book down and walked over to me. Grabbing me hand he lead me to the table, pulled my seat out, and sat me down.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." I said as I felt myself blush. He kissed my cheek and then sat down in his seat.

"I figured it would be easier for us to just decide on our own what we are going to eat."

"That's a good idea. I think I'll have a bowl of stew." Just as the words came out of my mouth, a steaming bowl appeared.

"I'm going to have Sheppard's pie." Draco's plate was filled. Our goblets were filled with Butterbeer and we were happy. "I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you too. Snape's detentions sort of put a wrench in our time together."

"I'm proud that you made it through it. I've seen many people have a breakdown by the second day."

"It wouldn't surprise me." I laughed. We ate dinner and filled each other in on what had happened during the week. After dinner, the plates vanished and we sat on the stairs, leaned against each other, drinking Butterbeer.

"Pansy has been even more annoying this week, it's like she knew I wouldn't have you so she would be able to piss me off easily. I think she thinks it's a game."

"At least you haven't had your friends yelling at you because you're keeping a secret from them." Draco sighed at this. His arm was wrapped around my waist and my hands were in his lap.

"I wish we could tell people, it's just that everyone would go off their rockers or have their knickers in a wad because of it."

"Me too, but I'm just glad that we are together."

"So am I." I looked down and saw that it was almost 9.

"I better get food for the boys and head back." He nodded and we both stood. One arm wrapped itself around my waist and the other played with my hair. He leaned in and kissed me. I had missed the feel of his lips on mine and the warmth of his body. He leaned me against the wall and pressed his body closer to mine. He continued to kiss me like it was going out of style. A moan passed my lips and I heard him giggle a little. We broke for air, still wrapped in each other's embrace. "I really should be going." I said once I had recovered.

"I know." He kissed me gently one more time before finally letting go. I filled a bag with food and was ready to leave. He kissed my cheek and I left. I was floating on the biggest, fluffiest cloud in the sky. The common room was full, but I made my way up the stairs and into the boys room.

"FOOD!" Luke said as he almost knocked me over when I walked in the door.

"Thanks Gin." Will said.

"You're welcome. Well I'm not going to keep you from you food so goodnight."

"Goodnight Gin." They all answered before stuffing their faces. The girls were in the room when I arrived, but I used the excuse that I was tired from my walk to seclude myself to my bed. It had been a wonderful night.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will hold a little excitement, so be prepared! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Unexpected

**Chapter 22: The Unexpected**

**A/N: Damn, I'm really on this writing kick! I'll keep this intro short, this chapter is for IRELAND!**

We had all decided that it was okay if we didn't make breakfast together on Sunday, as long as we made lunch together. I slept in for the first time in a long time and it was 11 when I finally crawled out of bed and into the shower. Everyone else was already up and getting dressed for the day. I took my shower and then changed into a pair of jeans and my Weasley jumper. By the time everyone had finished brushing their teeth and hair it was 11:45 so we headed to the common room to meet the boys. We beat them down there, but it wasn't long before they came tumbling down the stairs and into the room.

"Ready?" Natalie asked. There was a collective nod and we all headed toward the Great Hall. It was about half full and the Gryffindor table was mainly filled with us Weasleys. We sat down in the center of the table and filled our plates. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in a discussion about something on the left of us, so we tried to ignore them. Percy was busy doing his Prefect stuff and Fred and George were goofing off with Lee. All was as it should be. I was just about to finish my sausage when Owen elbowed me.

"What?" He nodded at Will, who was looking behind me eyes in horror. I turned to see Draco walking toward the table with a determined and defiant look on his face.

"What's he doing?" Will hissed.

"I have no clue!" at about that time, Draco had reached us. He grabbed my hand, pulled me up from my seat and kissed me, in the middle of the Great Hall, for all to see. Everything around us went silent. I broke away to see the appalled faces of my friends and family. Ron, Fred, and George's faces were beet red from anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Fred and George yelled as they sprang from their seats at Draco.

"Wait!" Draco said, they all fell silent, still ready to kill him, but silent. He turned toward me. "Last night made me realize how much I don't want us to have to keep this a secret. I like you Ginny Weasley, I like you a lot, and I don't care who knows."

"But what about…" I started.

"Our parents? They were going to find out eventually."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ron roared. His face was as red as his hair and his fist were clenched.

"Ron." I started, but Draco wrapped his arm around me and spoke instead.

"Your sister and I are dating." There was a collective gasp from around the room.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"Yes! We are Ron!"

"YOU CAN'T DATE THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE!"

"Wait…I'm the Slytherin Prince?" Draco asked. I giggled; he could be such a blonde sometimes. Fred and George were still standing there dumbfounded.

"That's not the point." George said, once he had recovered. "Gin, you know we don't like him, you know are families don't like each other and yet you still say you like Draco Malfoy of all people?"

"Yes." No one spoke for a couple seconds. The rest of the Hall was trying to cover up the fact that they were staring at all of us. Then Fred and George started to whisper at each other. I couldn't catch what they were saying, but I knew they were arguing.

"Fine." Fred whispered.

"What?"

"Fine, you can 'date' Draco Malfoy," I sighed a sigh of relief. He turned toward Draco. "But I swear, if I hear that you have mistreated her in anyway, I will personally pound your skull into a million little pieces." Draco swallowed hard.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get out of my sight." Draco nodded, kissed my cheek, and went back to the Slytherin table. I sat down, my appetite had disappeared, and everyone else's too. We stood up from the table and made our way to the courtyard. As soon as we were outside the castle, they began to wail on me.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Lauren screamed.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I told you it wasn't just my secret to keep."

"I'M YOUR BESTFRIEND! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"In her defense," Garrison jumped in. "you couldn't have kept it a secret so that's probably why she didn't tell you quite yet."

"YOU THINK I'M A SNITCH?" she yelled at him. I backed away; I could tell they were going to be yelling at each other for awhile. Colin was seated on a bench about 10 feet away from the argument. I walked over and sat next to him. He didn't look at me, he just stared straight ahead.

"So you're really dating huh?"

"Yeah, we're really dating." He sighed at this. "Colin, listen, I know that you like me, and you know I love you as a best friend, but right now, at this point in my life, Draco is the one for me."

"Did you not see the ruckus you two made in the Great Hall today?" he said turning toward me. "Out of all the guys at this school that could be right for you, you picked the one that pisses everyone off."

"You can't just pick who you like, it doesn't work like that!"

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I know."

"I was hoping that you would support me in this decision, but I guess I was mistake." I stood up from the bench. Colin didn't look at me and I walked off. Everything was going perfect until this point, now I was sure to get a Howler from Mum and Dad and probably even hate mail from the Malfoys. Life was sucking butt.

**A/N: TADA! I hope you liked this chapter! Enjoy my lovelies! **


	23. Chapter 23:The Quiet Things

**Chapter 23: The Quite Things That No One Ever Knows**

**A/N: This chapter is not only for IRELAND but also for Freya, who begged me to write this chapter. I hope it meets your standards.**

I walked and walked, not knowing where I was heading. It wasn't until I was standing right in front of it that I realized I was in the kitchens. I sat down sighing.

"What's the sigh for?" I jumped at his voice.

"Bloody Hell Draco, you scared me shitless." I said as I turned to where he was sitting against the wall in the corner. I walked over and sat down beside him. His arms laced their way around me and he pulled me close. "Why are you hiding out here?"

"Many members of my house have threatened to chop my balls off if they see me."

"They wouldn't really do that? Would they?"

"I think if they had the opportunity, they would."

"Sounds dreadful."

"No kidding." We sat there snuggled against each other for a long time.

"Do you think we've made a mistake?" I asked after a long gap of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"About us?"

"No, I don't think we made a mistake. I fancy you Ginny Weasley, a lot. Everyone was going to find out eventually and threaten to smash my skull into a million pieces or chop off my nuts, but you know what? It's worth it. Totally worth it, because there is no one I would rather be sitting next to right now."

"I guess we just take it one day at a time?"

"There is only one way to eat an elephant: one bite at a time." I giggled at his silly metaphor. His hands found their way to my hair and began to play with it. "Who would have thought that I would fancy a soul-less person?"

"Who would have thought that I would fancy a git?"

"Ah, but you do fancy this git." He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were so soft against mine. He began to deepen the kiss, putting more passion into it. One of his hands was tangled in my hair while the other rested on the small of my back. My hands were placed against his hard chest. I felt myself begin to fall back, but his hand on my back steadied me until I was lying on the stone floor. He broke away and started to kiss my cheeks. His hands moved to my hips as he steadied himself above me. He began to leave a trail of kisses from my right cheek down to my neck.

"Draco." I breathed. He stopped, looking up at me.

"Sorry, you're just so gorgeous." He rolled over and laid on the floor next to me. I wrapped my hands in his shirt and buried my face in his chest. His chin rested on the top of my head. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until I heard Draco whispering in my ear. "Gin, Gin, Ginny. Babe wake up." My eyes opened slightly.

"What time is it?" I mumbled

"4:30. Come on get up. The floor isn't good for your back."

"But I don't wanna get up." I whined.

"Yes well I don't want the whole Weasley family to castrate my. I would like to have children one day." I rolled over and eventually sat up.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." I said as I turned to look at him.

"It's ok, besides, you're really cute when you sleep." I smacked in gently.

"Creeper."

"And the truth comes out." He said as he smiled at me. He stood, dusting his pants off, and then pulled me up. He kissed me tenderly on the forehead. We walked out of the kitchen hand in hand. Because it was a rainy, cold day, everyone was in their common rooms. Draco walked me to the stairs where I would go up and he would go down, he kissed me sweetly. I watched him stride off toward the dungeons. He had a strong, long gait and he held his head high with pride. That was the moment that I realized, no matter how sweet he was, he was still a Malfoy at the core. I smiled to myself as I climbed the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She let me in with a smile and I prepared myself for what I knew was going to be in store. Harry and Ron were engaged in a game of Wizards Chess in one corner of the common room, Fred and George were sitting in another with Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Oliver. My friends were nowhere to be found. I felt the glares of Fred and George as I crossed the common room. I knew I was going to have to deal with them eventually; I had broken their trust and hurt them. I climbed the stairs as fast as my short legs would carry me and knocked on the door of the second year boys' dorm. Owen opened the door and let me in. Lauren was sitting in my spot on Will's bed. I looked around the room and saw that Colin was the only person not sharing. I walked over and smiled at him as I crawled in next to him.

"I still love you." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me for a moment and then turned away. Everyone was eyeing me from their spots in the room. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"I think you owe us an apology." Lauren said. She was obviously still hurt.

"I already said I was sorry but you know what, I'm sorry Lauren, I really am." She still didn't look satisfied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Demelza asked from her seat on Owen's bed.

"Draco asked me not to."

"I have a question!" Luke asked before anyone else could butt in. "Can we PLEASE still call him Malfoy? Draco is just a little too…" he shuttered.

"Yes," I said as I started to laugh. "You can still call him Malfoy and he will still call all of you by your surnames." Everyone seemed to visibly relax at Luke's question. Lauren started to talk to Will and everyone started up conversations with each other. I turned and looked at Colin. "You're breaking my heart."

"Well you already broke mine."

"Col, please don't be like this. It's killing me." He looked down at me.

"I will stop eventually, but I just want you to know what it feels like. I love you Gin, I really do. That's why I'm doing this." Tears began to gently fall down my face; I buried my face in his chest and just cried. His hesitated at first, but gave in and hugged me like the world was falling apart around us. I knew what it felt like for him.

**A/N: Whelp, here it is. I hope you all enjoy and I hope Freya that it lives up to standards! Don't forget to review! It's what keeps me going! Love, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	24. Chapter 24:Friends Keep Me Sane

**Chapter 24: Friends Keep Me Sane**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I might get one more update in before hell AKA school starts. This chapter goes to the freaking awesome readers in Poland.**

It took me a little while to recover from my sob-fest in Colin's shirt. When I surfaced again, he and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, still dry sobbing a little.

"They went down to dinner."

"I'm sorry Colin, you should have gone!"

"It's fine, honest. They promised to bring us some food back up."

"Oh…Thanks for everything." I started to get up from his bed, but he caught me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he pulled me back to him.

"My room. I was going to let you get to whatever it is you need to do."

"It's freaking Sunday night Gin, I have nothing that I 'need' to do. And honestly, I've missed our talks. "

"I've missed them too. Draco is great and all, but he's not my best friend and he hasn't been to hell and back with me."

"Wait that's what you call our adventures? Darn, I thought they were a walk in the park." He said sarcastically. I shoved him gently. "How long do you think you and Malfoy will be together?" he asked as he suddenly, turning the conversation to a more serious note. I sighed and leaned back on his bed.

"Whoever knows about these things." I looked up at the ceiling. "I fancy him, a lot, and I really want this to work out between us. But there is a shit load of people we have to get on board with us and well, his is still a Malfoy." I sighed.

"Well…" Colin started, "I want you to know that I'll be here and support you no matter what. And your friendship means more to me than the world." I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks Col." I kissed his cheek. At that moment, Will came bursting into the room, laden with food. "FOOD!" I yelled as I jumped up and attacked him.

"I'm still confused why you call me fatty when you eat way more than I do." I shot him a glare and began to stuff my face.

"Well," I said after I had finished chewing, "I happen to be running now."

"Wait? Genevra Molly Weasley is running? There has to be some kind of a bet involved."

"Nope, no bet. I'm starting my conditioning for Quidditch next year."

"But there won't be any open Chaser spots."

"I'll be a reserve for a year or more and hopefully be able to play by 4th year."

"You have more determination than I give you credit for."

"I always knew you were undermining me!" I yelled playfully.

"Yep that's me, the underminer."

"I feel like you should be a super hero." Colin said.

"Super hero?" I asked him, thoroughly confused.

"It's a muggle thing." Will said.

"Ah." I continued to shove food in my mouth in a very ladylike manor.

"That's….attractive." Will said as he looked at me in discust.

"I know, you can't help but keep your eyes off me. How does Lauren feel about our affair?" I said playfully.

"Oh, she gets sad every now and then, but then she remembers that no one can possibly live up to Ginny Weasley." He was smirking at me.

"You two are beyond insane." Colin observed from his seat on the bed.

"But you know you love us!" I smiled sweetly. Will was snickering behind me. Without even turning, I smacked him and heard him gasp in pain. I turned to see Will holding his crotch, looking like he was about to pass out. "WILL!" I said as I jumped off the bed to him. "I'm so sorry!"

"I guess this puts our affair on hold." He wheezed out.

"How are you still able to crack jokes when you look like you might die?" Colin asked in awe.

"It is a gift that few acquire." I said to Colin, as I helped steady Will. "And lucky for you, you are in the same room with two people who posses said gift."

"Ahh!" he screamed all fan-girl like. "Can I have your autographs? PAWEESE?"

"God Colin, that's terrifying." Will said.

"Remind me to never invite Colin to a game or answer his fan mail if I become a famous Quidditch player." I asked Will.

"Only as long as you promise not to let him near me."

"Agreed." The rest of the night passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was Monday morning. Breakfast went by in a flash and we trudged down the halls to potions class. Not only was it potions, it was double potions, with the Slytherins. This time last week I had punched McLean in the face and earned myself a week's detention. I sat down next to Natalie. Lauren still wasn't on very good talking terms with me, no matter how hard I tried to apologize.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't punch me in the face." Natalie said sarcastically as I slid into the seat next to her.

"Aw." I said all pouty like, "I can't make any promises, but I'll try." She smirked and started to chuckle.

"There is a reason we are friends she said."

"Wait…we are friends? When did this happen and why has no one told me about it!" she laughed even harder and I was thankful Snape hadn't entered the room yet.

"I love you Gin."

"Love you too Nat." The door slammed and Snape swept into the dungeon looking more pissed than normal.

"He must have just talked to Lupin, they can't stand each other." Natalie whispered.

"Open your books to page 115 and do the potion." He turned and sat down at his desk.

"Someone's PMSing." I muttered to Natalie. She shook her head and began to gather the ingredients for the potion.

"You are completely off your rocker Ginny Weasley." She said once she had returned from the cupboard, laden with ingredients.

"Ah, but you love it." She smiled. She was going to keep me a little more on my rocker during this class. That, I could count on.

**A/N: for some reason, this was a difficult chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review, or I might forget to update. Love, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	25. Chapter 25Oliver is Awesome

**Chapter 25: Oliver is Awesome**

**A/N: shout out to ManonVarendaz! I'm really glad you like it! Even though I have multiple chapters left in this FanFic, I was thinking about writing multiple years of Ginny's life and was wondering how you all would feel about that. Please let me know. Also this chapter is for ITALY! **

Snape's mood didn't improve the whole class, in fact, it worsened. It finally got to the point where no one was stupid enough to ask a question. We were so excited when the time came to clean up that Katrina accidently spilled all of her remaining ingredients on the floor.

"Bell." Snape hissed. Katrina gathered the scattered ingredients and stood up, red in the face.

"Sir?" she asked as innocently as possible. Snape went to say something, but closed his mouth and simply glared at her. No one said anything and the bell rang, signaling that we could leave. "I thought I was about to die." Katrina said as she walked next to me.

"I think we all did." Garrison said from the other side of Katrina. "Snape was already pissed enough and I thought you were going to push him over the edge to commit murder."

"Thank Merlin I'm alive."

"Let's just hope you make it through Wednesday with him." Katrina shuttered.

"I don't even want to think about that." A laugh rippled through our group. The rest of the day was surprisingly good. That was, until I saw Draco. I was coming down the stairs from dropping off my bag in the common room when I saw him shrug off pug-faced Parkinson. I heard myself gasp when I saw his arm in a sling.

"Draco! What happened?"

"Hagrid's Hippogriff, I was being an ass, trying to show off when the bloody bird attacked me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he lowered his voice. "My arm is actually fine now, Pomfrey fixed it up beautifully, but Flint wants me to milk the hell out of."

"Are you?"

"Sorry babe, I'm still a Slytherin, so yeah." I sighed.

"I can't imagine what possessed me to fancy a Slytherin." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. We walked into the Great Hall and went our separate ways to our tables.

"What happened to him?" Owen asked as I slid onto the bench next to him.

"He said he was being an ass trying to show off in Care of Magical Creatures and the Hippogriff attacked him."

"Oh so he admitted he was being an ass?" I turned around to see Harry standing above me.

"Much to everyone's surprise, yes he did."

"I think I may have a heart attack. What have you done to him Ginny?"

"Not a clue."

"She has him wrapped around her finger is what's up." Will said from the other side of the table.

"I do not!" I said as I felt myself blush.

"Well I don't mind at all. Thanks." Harry leaned down and kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush even more.

"I like him, he's cool." Luke said. We all looked at him like he had lost his mind. 

"Are you feeling okay mate?" Will asked. "The only people who don't like Harry are pricks." He put his hand on Luke's forehead. "Yeah, I think you're a little mentally ill." We all laughed. After dinner was over, we made the long trek back up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. A lovely pissed Snape had assigned us a paper on the potion we had made in class today. We down on the couches in front of the fireplace and began to work on our homework. I was sitting on the floor leaned against Will's legs writing my paper when Oliver came over.

"Hey!" he said to all of us.

"Hey Wood!" Will and Garrison said. They had always gotten along well with Oliver. It might have had to do something with the common goal of wanting to be a pro Quidditch player one day.

"Can I talk to you 3?" he asked, pointing to Will, Garrison, and I.

"Sure!" I removed my homework from its place in my lap. We stood and followed Oliver to the other side of the room. He had the crazy I'm-Oliver-Freaking-Wood-and-I-have-something-to-t ell-you-about-Quidditch smile.

"I have a proposition for the three of you."

"We're listening." Will said.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to come to practices as reserves and start working toward a spot on the team." I felt a smile stretch across my face. He turned to Will. "I know you want to be a Keeper, so I'm willing to work with you so that you can take my spot after I graduate this year."

"I would freaking love that." Will looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Great! Practice is at 7 tomorrow night."

"Thanks Ollie!" I said as I hugged him. We walked back over to our seats in front of the fire.

"What was that about?" Lauren asked after we had seated ourselves and attempted to go back to our work.

"Oliver wants us to work out with the team and start preparing for next year!"

"Really?" Owen asked, looking thrilled.

"Yep!" I said from my seat on the floor.

"I know Katie doesn't want anyone to know yet, but she and Oliver have already been signed by Puddlemere and won't be returning next year, so that leaves a chaser opening." Katrina said excitedly.

"SHE GOT SIGNED BY PUDDLEMERE?!" We all yelled at her.

"SHH! And yes she did."

"What about her school?" Lauren said, not looking up from her work.

"She goes to practice in the mornings and then has a tutor that works with her in the afternoons. She is really excited, especially since she and Oliver are playing on the same team."

"That is so freaking awesome." Will said.

"You can't tell anyone. Mum and Dad want to keep it a secret until after the last game. No one knows about Oliver yet either." The Bell's and the Wood's had been best friends for years. Katie would have been guaranteed at spot on the house team if the captain had been anyone else than Oliver. He worked her harder than the rest of the team and she was always running extra laps or bleacher sprints even after he had told her she was done.

"That is the best news of the day." Everyone nodded in agreement with me. There was a collective sigh and we all struggled through our homework again.

**A/N: I hope you all love it. I love Oliver, he is so sexy. Anyways, don't forget to stop and drop me a note! **


	26. Chapter 26:Pain,Lovely Pain

**Chapter 26: Pain, Lovely Pain**

**A/N: so school started for me…not too thrilled but I do get to hang out with my best friends. I hope you are all well and ready to divulge in another adventure. This chapter is for the awesome people in BRAZIL!**

The next evening at 6:45, Will, Garrison, and I made our way through the castle and down to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Everyone was just walking through the door when we arrived. I walked to the left around a wall to the girl's side. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina were pulling their school clothes off and changing into their practice stuff.

"Hey Ginny!" Katie said. I knew Katie pretty well, I had spent a lot of time at Katrina's over the past few years.

"Hey." I walked over and dropped my bag on the bench. I had brought enough pairs of workout clothes so I wouldn't have to bring my bag every time and I could just leave it in my locker. Strapping my leather arm and leg braces on, I followed the three chasers out of the locker room to the pitch. I blast of cold air hit me and I shivered. Oliver was trying to gather everyone in the center of the pitch before we pushed off.

"Now all of you know Will, Ginny, and Garrison. They will be running drills with us in hopes to improve and fill the slots on the team after we all move on." Everyone nodded at the three of us. "We are going to run a lap around the pitch and then split up and work on the drills." And with that, Oliver dropped his broom on the ground and took off running.

We drug our cold, exhausted bodies back to the locker room. Oliver had worked us until finally we just dropped to the ground and refused to move. I flopped down on the bench with a groan. Alicia, Katie, and Angelina did the same.

"That sucked."

"I'm surprised you lasted so well on your first day." Angelina said honestly.

"Me too." I rolled off the bench and started to pull my shorts and t-shirt off. Pulling my hoodie and sweatpants out of my locker, I grabbed my bag and slowly made my way out of the room. I met Garrison and Will who were coming out of the boy's side.

"That was hell." Garrison said. He looked like he was ready to collapse right there.

"Na shit Sherlock." Will said; his voice filled with exhaustion. Trudging out of the locker rooms, we started the long trek back up to the tower. No one said anything the whole way up. Stepping through the portrait hole, we said goodnight and went up our separate stairs. The girls were sitting on the floor talking when I walked in the door. Not even acknowledging them, I walked straight to the bathroom and into the shower. I let the hot water run over my muscles. I knew I was going to be sore in the morning, but it was so worth it. The feeling of flying as fast as you can, taking shots at the goal is one the best feelings in the world. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. Everyone was still sitting on the floor. I moved around them to my trunk and started digging through it for my favorite pair of P.J. pants.

"Rough practice?" Natalie asked.

"You have no idea." Grabbing a long sleeve shirt and my red and gold checked pants, I walked back into the still steaming bathroom. After climbing into my pajamas and brushing my teeth, I exited the bathroom, making a beeline for my bed. I collapsed onto it and sighed.

"Is it worth it Gin?" I heard Lauren ask from the center of the room. I couldn't help but roll over and look at her.

"Totally." I said as a smile made its way across my face. "But so I sleep, so I'm going to indulge in that luxury." She laughed as I buried myself under my blankets and pulled the curtains shut. That was one of the best sleeps of my life. The exhaustion missed with the wonderful shower and my favorite PJ pants was the ultimate combination. I awoke the next morning to find everyone else up and moving around the room. Natalie and Katrina were already in their uniforms, Demelza was brushing her teeth, and Lauren was in the bathroom. I pulled my skirt and jumper off of my trunk. After brushing my teeth and making sure I grabbed my robes, I followed the others down the stairs. The boys were lounging in the chairs. Dressed in their blazers with the Gryffindor crest on the left pocket, they looked rather spiffy. Lauren walked over and kissed Will on the cheek. It was still weird seeing them together. All of us walked out of the warm common room and into the cold castle. It began to sleet outside as we walked from the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco smiled at me from the other side of the Hall as I sat down with my friends.

"Uuuhhh." Will said as he slowly lowered himself into his seat. We were all very sore from the previous evening's practice.

"I know how you feel. I think my legs are about to fall off."

"My arse hurts so bad." Garrison complained as he too slowly lowered himself down onto the bench.

"Isn't it a LOVELY morning?" I heard a voice above me.

"Oliver, if you say anything about a lovely morning, I will personally make sure you are unable to EVER have children." I said as I turned around and looked at him. His hands slowly went to protect himself as we all began to laugh. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." I said as I clutched my abs.

"Don't forget that we have early practice the rest of the week." Oliver said cheerfully after recovering from my earlier comment.

"Piss off." Will muttered. Oliver laughed as he walked off to the other end of the table where the twins and the three girls were. "If you don't end his life Gin, I will."

**A/N: I know it has taken awhile but school is in full swing again and we have already started rehearsals for Into the Woods. I won't update again until I have 10 reviews showing, it keeps me motivated. Love to all, Ginja-Ninja2897**


	27. Chapter 27: The Secret Room

**Chapter 27: The Secret Room**

**A/N: Yes, it has taken me forever, I know. But theatre and school take up a whole lot of time. This past fall I discovered I had feeling for my best friend, and even though nothing came out of it, I decided to base Ginny and Draco's relationship off of ours. Also this weekend I get to see an old friend of mine! Sorry I'm a little excited. He actually shares the name of one of the characters in the story, and if you can guess who and tell me in a review, I'll dedicate an entire chapter to you and also mention you in the story.:) This Chapter is actually for all of you, I couldn't decide on one country so this is for you.**

Everyone thought it was hilarious that Will, Garrison, and I were walking around like we had a wand shoved up our arses. Classes didn't last long enough in my opinion and before I knew it I was changing into my practice clothes and mentally preparing myself for another lovely evening with Oliver Freaking Wood. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love being on the team, I'm just not Ollie's biggest fan at the moment.

Practice had gone just as the day before; surprisingly I wasn't in nearly as much pain after this practice though. Will and Garrison were waiting for me when I finally emerged from the girls' side bundled up with my Gryffindor scarf pulled tight around my head.

"I will be completely shocked if I don't die from flying in the cold." I said as I fell into step with the other two.

"I'll be shocked if we all just don't show up one day." Garrison said from the other side of Will. He and I hadn't been able to just sit and talk recently, and it had just hit me how much I missed it. Then again, ever since Quidditch started, I hadn't seen Draco either. We opened the door and entered the castle, and who was standing there leaning coolly against the wall? None other than Draco Malfoy still dressed in his uniform and blazer. I felt myself grinning like a fool.

"This is our cue to leave." Will said as he and Garrison walked out the entrance hall, leaving me alone in the Entrance Hall with Draco.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey." He said, a smile playing at his lips. He walked foreword from lounging against the wall and pulled me into a hug."I've missed you." He whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my skin and made me shiver.

"I've missed you too." I said as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His kissed my forehead as he slipped his hand into mine. We walked out of the hall and began to wander around the school, filling each other in on what we had missed over the past few days.

"So how's Quidditch?"

"Oliver Freaking Wood needs a wand shoved up his arse." I said scowling. Draco let out a laugh. I swatted his arm but couldn't help but laugh along. I looked up at him and he made the weirdest facial expression I had ever seen. Soon enough I was doubled over in laughter because of the freak I'm dating. "How's Quidditch for you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Flit is the biggest idiot I have ever seen in my entire life." Draco said plainly.

"I thought the Slytherins were the only ones who didn't think that."

"I think I'm one of the few who sees the idiots in my house for who they are."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully.

"What?" Draco asked as he stopped and turned towards me.

"I was just thinking about how you continue to surprise me about things. For example, if someone had told me a few weeks ago that I would think Draco Malfoy was sweet and actually caring, I would have hexed them into oblivion."

"You think I'm sweet?" He said teasingly.

"Nope, I was wrong." I laughed as I shook my head.

"Oi!" Draco said as he reached out and started to tickle me.

"Hey! St-St-Stop!" I said as I gasped for air and my scarf fell from my shoulders.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." His arm slipped around my waist as I felt him pull me closer.

"Draco." I said. I could tell he was losing control of himself.

"Hmm." He muttered, his eyes closed and his forehead resting on mine.

"We're going to be seen." He sighed and pulled away. Then, without saying a word, he grabbed my hand and led me down a few corridors until we were standing in front of a blank wall. "Where are we?" I asked inquisitively.

"Shh." Draco said as he began to pace back and forth in front of the wall. Soon enough to my surprise, a door appeared. He picked my hand back up and led me in. In side looked like the Gryffindor common room, except better, and without all the red and green everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked again after I regained my composure.

"It's called the Room of Requirement. Snape told me about it on accident one day." He strode over to the couch and plopped down on it. Signaling for me to join him, I walked over sat down next to him.

"Why are we here?"

"Inquisitive one aren't we?" Draco said, a smirk across his handsome face. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "And because I know we won't be seen." I went to raise an eyebrow at him but he had already leaned in and put his lips on mine. My hands rested on his chest as one of his wrapped itself in my hair and the other rested on the small of my back. Pulling back he deepened the kiss and slowly pushed me over until he was propped over me. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Hi."

"Hi." I said weakly. I felt him laugh as he leaned down and began to kiss a trail from my right shoulder, up my neck until he was back at my lips. He began to kiss me deeply again. I felt his hands under the hem of my shirt as his tongue found my bottom lip. "Draco." I said. He pulled away and looked at me quizzically.

"What?" Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he sat back on the arm of the couch.

"No! You didn't!" I said trying to make him feel a little better. "I'm just…I'm just not in the mood right now… I'm sorry." I looked down and my lap, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Hey," he said as his hand tilted my chin up to look at him. "It's ok, I understand. Besides, I should get you back, it's about cerfew." He took my hand and walked me out of the room and up to Gryffindor tower. "Goodnight." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me. And with that he spun on his heal and walked off.

**A/N: Well another chapter done. Please remember to read and review! Until next time lovies! **


End file.
